The Demon Within The Angel
by Wolfess19
Summary: Here's my 4th fanfic. Sorry I took too long, was really busy with school stuff and can't type it when Mom's around . Rated M for that stuff! Pairing: Kaiba x OC and the usual others. EDIT: The latest chapters are now up!
1. Katy Pegasus

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Katy Pegasus**

Vacations have just started in Domino City, and Yugi and his friends immediately rushed out of school as soon as the bell rang, eager to enjoy the summer. "So guys, what should we do first?" asked the tri-coloured hair teen. Joey smiled as he looked at him and replied, "I was thinking of heading to the arcade to try out this new game I've heard about!" Ryou thought for a while…and then agreed that it was the best place to start. "Nah…" said Bakura, "You go on ahead without me. I'm gonna go home and –" but was unable to finish speaking when his hikari pulled him along, coaxing, "Aww, come now…please?" and gave him the sad puppy eyes look. _Not those damn eyes again! _thought the thief, knowing that he always fell for them. He eventually gave in and said, "Alright, because you said so," and smiled as his hikari cheered. "Hey, where's Pharaoh?" asked Joey, "I thought I saw him a second ago." Yugi shrugged and answered, "I dunno." Suddenly, he was tackled from behind…and this was followed by the laughter of his yami. "Hello Yugi!" he said as he pinned him down, "Missed me?" and started tickling his trapped hikari. "Pharaoh…stop…can't…breathe…!" managed Yugi through his laughter, only to have it worsened as his yami continued to tickle him. "Okay Pharaoh, I think he's had enough," said Malik, but Marik didn't care and said, "Who cares? Leave them be!" while secretly thinking as he snickered quietly, Until he suffocates, that is. Yugi suddenly became fed up and rapidly switched positions with his yami, tickling him harder than he did. "Aah! Yugi, please don't!" shouted Pharaoh, but he knew that his hikari knew that he's more ticklish than he is. "You guys done yet? We're wasting time here!" said Joey and Tristan as the two boys seemed to be too involved with themselves, getting impatient as seconds slowly passed. Téa couldn't help but think that they looked cute when they laughed…until the sound of something crashing caught their attention. "What the fuck was that?" asked Duke, and they all see someone badly bruised and bleeding running out of an alley nearby. "That guy looks like he's running away from something," suggested Tristan, and heard more crashing sounds from the same direction.

Curiosity taking over their minds, these guys cautiously made their way through the alley to another street…and see something bizarre. Right in the middle of a circle of knife-wielding thugs stood a teenage girl, smiling evilly at the men around her. Her blonde-and-brown hair had some blood soaked in some areas, including on her face, arms, legs and clothes. Looking at the thugs with her emerald-green eyes, she taunted, "Is that all you've got, losers?" and the men immediately started attacking her. "She's gonna get herself killed –" began Joey, but was suddenly awestruck as the girl fought them with her bare hands. "Wow, she's good!" he commented. "Miss, behind you!" shouted Tristan, and she swiftly turned around and kicked her opponent in the head. "That was close…duck!" he shouted, and everyone quickly hit the dirt except for Ryou, who's searching around frantically and shouted, "Where?" Duke immediately pulled him down just as a thug went flying over them! "Ryou, when he said 'duck', he meant 'get down'!" he said as Ryou sweatdropped. "Did you see that?" asked Joey, "She actually tossed that guy!" Tristan couldn't help but wonder, Damn…who the fuck is she?

Her attackers immediately fled, escaping with wither a broken nose or limb and bleeding all over. She then mutters something in ancient Egyptian while stealing money from an unconscious victim, catching the yamis' attention. "Did she just say 'stupid motherfuckers' in our language?" asked Marik. Ryou covered his ears and said, "I did not hear that…!" The teenage girl heard them and asked, "You understood what I just said?" and looked at the group. "How is that possible?" she added. Marik, thinking that she's stupid or something, replied, "Because we've been taught that language since birth…5000 years ago back in ancient Egypt!" The girl just stared at him, confused. "Erm…nevermind that," he added. "Who are you anyway?" asked Téa, and the girl replied, "I'm Katy Pegasus," earning confused stares from the group. "What?" she asked as they remained silent for a while. "Pegasus didn't say anything about having any children," answered Téa, "So…how can you be related to him?" Katy replied, "I was adopted and raised as his own. My real parents were murdered long ago," and folded her arms, staying calm the whole time. "Well that explains why you don't look like him. And…" commented Joey, smirking as he continued, "You're pretty good at street fighting for a girl like yourself. In fact, you're as good as any tough guy!" Although she was slightly flattered by this, his last sentence somehow sounded like an insult – according to her, that is. "Call me a tomboy and you're next!" threatened Katy as she glared at him, clenching her fist. "Great, you just pissed her off," said Tristan, frowning as Joey whimpered in fright. She then calmed down and asked them who they were, and the group introduced themselves. "When did you learn to speak ancient Egyptian?" asked Pharaoh. Bakura glared at him and shouted, "I wanted to ask that!" and Ryou rolled his eyes at his yami's behavior. Ignoring him, Katy replied as she turned away, "It's a long story, but if you really wanna know…" and continued her sentence in the other language. Pharaoh understood what she meant and requested Yugi to go on with their fun while they acquaint themselves with their new friend. His hikari agreed, knowing that for some reason…his yami might've known her from before. Then again, they just met.


	2. Friendly Conversation

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friendly Conversation**

Yugi and his friends continued heading to the arcade, while the three yamis followed Katy to her apartment, which was a couple of blocks away from Domino High. Minutes later…"Come in and make yourselves comfortable," said Katy as she unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen, saying, "I'll be right back." The boys entered without hesitation and Pharaoh took a seat on the couch while Marik and Bakura explored the room. "Do you know how to duel, Katy?" asked the tomb robber as he saw a duel disk lying on a table. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at it," she replied as she brought a tray of Arabic sweets and 4 cans of cola and placed on the same table. Marik kept walking around…but stopped as he saw a rather cute-looking picture on the mantelpiece – it showed her sitting with her adopted father. "Heh…you look cute as a little girl!" he commented as he walked over and grabbed and opened a can of cola. "How long has it been since you last saw him?" asked Pharaoh as he stretched himself. "12 years ago," is what he heard her say…and it struck him like a bolt of lightning. He then turned around and saw her standing and staring out the window. "I've hurt your feelings, haven't I?" he asked. Katy just shook her head as if to say 'no', but she couldn't stop herself from letting out quiet sobs. "Daddy…" she whispered, wiping away her tears as she regained her composure."Sorry, I get emotional at times," she said as she saw the looks on the yamis' faces.

After taking a few seconds to calm herself down completely, she tells them her life story from the beginning, explaining some parts in ancient Egyptian so they can understand. It ended about 5 minutes later, since she summarized it. "How sad…" said Bakura as he frowned, "And I thought my life as the spirit of the Millennium Ring sucks!" Katy couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you a ghost or something?" she asked as she looked at him. "In a way, yes…but not exactly," said Pharaoh, popping a sweet into his mouth. "Have you heard about the Millennium Items before?" asked Marik, and she nodded in reply. After he was done talking about their past and their connection with their hikaris through their Millennium Items, Katy understood why those three looked identical to the other boys. "And you look like someone I once knew during my time," said Pharaoh. "Really? Who?" asked Bakura and Marik at the same time, but then he said that he couldn't remember. Katy shrugged and said, "Maybe it'll eventually come back to you someday," and secretly added, _For some reason, I have no idea what you're talking about_. Bakura then found a DVD – with her name scribbled on it – lying on the table, and asked about it. She replied, "Play it, and you'll see why," and giggled.

They all sat down to watch as Bakura inserts it into the DVD player. This DVD showed Katy's life in Egypt, from helping out the archaeologists to being a belly dancer on certain occasions. Soon, it was time for her guests to leave.


	3. Meeting Seto Kaiba

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Seto Kaiba**

Days passed, and Katy got along really well with Yugi and the gang – especially when it comes to gossiping with the girls. "Girls, guess what…" announced Téa, "I was at Yugi's this morning, and he told me that Kaiba called earlier about a party over at his place tonight!" and all the girls – except Katy – squealed excitedly. "No way!" said Serenity, "I thought he said that he never has time for those." Téa continued, "Yugi also said that it's more of a get-together party. You know it's been a while ever since Kaiba hung out with us," and giggled. "I can't wait!" she added. Katy, being the only girl confused about the situation, asked, "That sounds like fun…who's Kaiba anyway?" They all turned to look at her. "You haven't heard of him?" asked Mai, and she replied [folding her arms], "No, because I was either exploring ancient pyramids and temples…or belly dancing back in Egypt. So, who's he?" and the girls only giggled in reply, making her even more confused. "That's what you're gonna find out…" said Mai, "But you need something better than jeans and T-shirts. You know, the stylish and appealing type." Katy somehow got the picture, thinking that this 'Kaiba' guy is probably some V.I.P. of some sort – well, according to her. "I think I may have something like that in my wardrobe," she said, smiling. "Then we'd better hurry," said Mai, "I'll help." As they headed over to Katy's apartment, Téa and Serenity decided to assist her in choosing the accessories and makeup for tonight's party.

Meanwhile…the boys were also talking about the party. "Is Katy gonna come too?" asked Joey, and Yugi replied, "Hell yeah! We can't just leave her out, can we?" Tristan agreed, smirking as he thought of Kaiba being interested in a girl like her. "What makes you think that?" chuckled Yugi. "Well, she's hot…beautiful…sexy…and hot!" replied Tristan. "You said 'hot' twice," said Ryou, and Bakura replied, "Because she is…when she belly dances," and smirked as he remembered the video. Pharaoh snickered and said, "She's so good, Marik got a nosebleed by just watching her." Marik quickly tried to cover this up by saying, "That's not true! Bakura punched me and –" but was cut off as Malik chuckled quietly beside him. Bakura, who was trying to stifle his laughter, managed to say, "Thinking of her also gives you a nosebleed!" and suddenly laughed out loud as Marik quickly pulled out some tissue to stop the bleeding. "Shut the fuck up, tomb robber," he mumbled. "Admit it, Marik," said Joey, "That girl makes you lose control…!" earning a growl from him, followed by, "Would you fucking stop that?" Ryou looked ahead of him and saw the girls, saying [as he pointed in their direction], "Hey look, it's the young ladies. They seem pretty excited!" Malik, noticing that his yami is staring contently at them, suddenly shouted, "Nosebleeding again!" and laughed as he watched him cover his nose with both hands. "Haha, gotcha!" he joked and Pharaoh added [laughing], "Nice one!" Marik only glared at the two and mumbled, "Very funny."

Later that night, at Kaiba's mansion…a knock on his bedroom door is heard, followed by the butler announcing, "Mr. Kaiba, the guests have arrived." Kaiba replied, "Tell them I'll be down in 5 minutes!" and the butler walked away. _Okay, start again…_thought Kaiba, _White or black? The white shirt looks good, but the black one looks better. Damn it, decide already! _Wondering what his older brother's up to, Mokuba enters his room. "What's taking you so long, Seto?" he asked, "You've been in your room for an hour." Kaiba looked at his little brother and said, "I know that. I just can't decide what to wear." Mokuba pointed at the black shirt to solve his problem. "I'll be downstairs with the guys," said Mokuba, "Hurry up, okay?" and left his brother to continue dressing up. _Yugi said that there's a newcomer in his group_, thought Kaiba, _So I might as well look presentable._

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room…"Joey, where's your sister?" asked Tristan, and he replied, "At home, getting dressed. Same with Téa," and drank some [random] drink. "What about Katy and Mai?" asked Pharaoh, who suddenly got tackled by Yugi from behind; both of them laughed. Duke replied, "I think Mai's heading over to Katy's to pick her up." Marik and Bakura are arm wrestling with each other, while Mokuba watched Malik pounce and tickle an unsuspecting Ryou. "Hey guys!" called out Téa as she walked towards the boys, followed by Serenity asking, "Is Katy here yet?" Yugi looked behind the girls and pointed at the person behind them; everyone did the same.

Katy stands at the doorway, with Mai standing beside her. "So guys, what do you think?" asked Mai, joining the group to take a good look at her. Katy wore a pair of black hipsters (pants which reaches up to the hips) and a sky-blue spaghetti shirt that's quite short, her waist is exposed. She wore a black-and-silver belt around her hips, and had silver bangles and earrings. She also had a little bit of blue eyeshadow that matched her shirt, red lipstick, and black high heels with small red butterflies as decoration. At that moment, Kaiba finally came downstairs, wearing black trousers and a black shirt which is only half-buttoned, revealing a bit of his torso. He also has a white belt around his waist and black boots on his feet.

Noticing that everything's suddenly so quiet, Kaiba found his friends staring in one direction. Following their gaze, his heart suddenly skipped a beat as his eyes met the girl at the door, struck by her beauty. _Yugi did say something about a new friend, but he didn't tell me it was a girl!_ thought Kaiba as he slowly walked towards her. Duke whistled, commenting, "Now that's what I call sexy!" and Katy couldn't help but blush and giggle. "Is your nose bleeding again, Marik?" asked Pharaoh, and he replied, "No…but I think Bakura's about to drool," and both the boys looked at him, chuckling when they saw the tomb robber standing there with his mouth hanging open. "Oh, Kaiba," said Ryou as he noticed the older teen standing beside him, "Didn't see you there." Katy looked up at him, thinking, _That's Seto Kaiba? He's so handsome!_ and smiled shyly as he stood before her. "Hi," greeted the blue-eyed CEO as they stared into each other's eyes and he took her hand into his; Katy returned the greeting, still blushing on the spot and wondering what the fuck is she gonna do at this point. Noticing her behavior, Kaiba said, "It's okay, don't be shy," and smiled, making her blush disappear automatically. Joey, getting kinda bored with this scene, decided to start the party with the other guys – everybody starts fooling around, leaving Kaiba alone with Katy at the door. He finally snapped out of his infatuation and gently pulled her over to the couch, making her sit beside him. "So…" he began, "Tell me about yourself. The name's Seto Kaiba, by the way." Katy regained her composure and replied, "Okay. My name's Katy Pegasus, and I'm the adopted daughter of Maximillion Pegasus." Kaiba, suddenly realizing that she's his old rival's child, said, "Pegasus? But he never mentioned anything about you." Katy just shrugged and said to him, "I haven't seen him for 12 years," and told him her life story. "Life's hard when you're an adopted kid," she added when she was done, and Kaiba agreed – he could tell how hard it must have been for her. "You know…I was adopted myself," he said. Katy looked at him and asked, "Really? You too?" and he agreed, telling that he and his brother lived an almost difficult life since they were kids. "Life's not so bad," he added, "Being the CEO of Kaiba Corporation is kinda stressful, but I can manage." Katy couldn't help but smile as she said, "You have your own company? Cool!" and Kaiba smirked at her comment; she giggled in reply. "You're so easy to talk to," she said, and he replied, "And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," and the two gazed into each other's eyes, smiling as though they've been together for a long time. Unfortunately, Tristan had to break up this romantic moment by telling them that they're missing all the fun. "Well, he does have a point," said Katy as she shrugged, both of them getting up from the couch, "Let's go."

For the first time in his life, Kaiba never had this much fun. In fact, he didn't mind participating in any party game (not the babyish ones, of course!).


	4. Katy's Life in Egypt

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Katy's Life in Egypt**

Half an hour later…everyone sat down, exhausted. "Let's watch something!" suggested Bakura as he held up a familiar-looking DVD. Katy recognized it and said, "The hell…? How the fuck did you get you hands on it?" only to hear Bakura snicker in reply. "What's it about anyway?" asked Mokuba as the tomb robber tossed it to Pharaoh, who replied, "You'll see," as he inserted it into Kaiba's DVD player. Kaiba held the remote in his hand and played it, and then asked [as they watched], "Pyramids? Is that Egypt?" and Katy nodded in reply. "That girl looks like Katy!" exclaimed Ryou as they watched a little girl skipping around on the screen. "Of course it is!" she said, saying that they're looking at her 5-year-old self. "Kawaii! You're so cute!" squealed Serenity.

Throughout the whole video, Kaiba couldn't help exchanging quick glances between the younger version of Katy on the screen and the one sitting beside him right now. "The best part's coming up!" announced Bakura, and Marik quickly got up and grabbed some tissues before sitting back down on his spot. Mokuba asked him, "What's with all those tissues?" and he replied as he sweatdropped, "Better if I don't tell you." Mokuba just shrugged and returned his gaze to the screen. "Looks like some sort of occasion," said Téa as she noticed some colourful balloons and banners on a stage. "I think it was 13th or 14th birthday…" said Katy, "Or a little later than that." Ryou then said that if it was her birthday at that time, then where is she? Kaiba found her faster than the others could – she was the only girl wearing a golden robe. "Who are those guys behind you?" he asked, and she replied, "Male dancers…they're the only ones who agreed to dance with me." The sound of drums beating rhythmically is heard in the background, followed by the sounds of hands clapping as the younger Katy stripped off her robe and showed her real costume underneath; everyone – except Kaiba and Katy – goes wild as she shakes her hips to the beat. _Wow, she's really good!_ thought Téa. _I had no idea this girl could dance_, thought Mai. "Yeah, shake it –" shouted Duke, unable to finish his sentence as he nearly choked on something. "That's my line! I was gonna say that!" shouted Joey and Tristan at the same time. Marik fainted a little while ago and Pharaoh was poking him, but there was no response. "Just leave him be," said Bakura, "He'll wake up soon enough," and the two boys snickered together.

The party ended several hours later, and all the guests went home…except one. "Katy, I think walking home with those heels is a bad idea. I'll drive you home," suggested Kaiba, and she accepted the offer without any second thoughts. I can see where this is going…thought Mokuba as he watched them drive away, then went to bed, smiling.

Minutes later, outside Katy's apartment…"This is it," she said, smiling as she turned around to face him, "Thanks for the ride." Kaiba smiled back and said, "You're welcome. Goodnight, Katy." She returned the greeting and was about to enter her room when he said, "Katy, wait," and she turned around to face him once more. "I was wondering if you'd…uh…" he began, unable to continue as he felt his heart beating in his chest. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked, curios about his reaction. He took a deep breath and replied, "Is it okay if we could…you know…go out together some time?" She then said, "Are you asking me out for a date?" and he answered with a nervous nod. Without any hesitation, she accepted his offer. "Great!" said Kaiba, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at…six? I heard there's a good movie at the cinema that we could watch before heading to the nearest nightclub." Katy thought for a while…and agreed, giving him her cellphone number. "Just give me a call, and I'll be right down," she added, "See you tomorrow!" and kissed him on the cheek before going into her apartment and closing the door. _Wow…I think she likes me!_ thought the CEO as he stood there, blushing and smiling to himself.


	5. First Date

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Date**

Next day…"Relax, Seto. You'll spoil everything if you stay nervous," said Mokuba. Seto glanced at his watch. "Shit…I'm gonna be late!" shouted Kaiba, quickly grabbing his cellphone and car keys as he rushed out the door. "Have fun!" shouted Mokuba, smiling and waving at his brother. Kaiba did the same and drove away. The moment he arrived, he could see Katy standing on her apartment's balcony, staring at the setting sun. Kaiba honked his car horn to get her attention, causing her to look down at him in his flashy red sports car. "Coming!" shouts Katy and immediately ran indoors, appearing at the building's main door. "You're right on time," said Katy as she sat in the passenger's seat. _She looks prettier than last night_, thought Kaiba as he looked at her outfit: tight blue jeans and a black T-shirt with the word Princess printed in dark pink on the front. The colours matched his outfit: black jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt (no designs). "Um…Kaiba?" asked Katy as he eyed her up and down, "Are we going anywhere, or are you gonna stare at me all day?" He quickly snapped out of his trance and said, "Huh? Oh yeah," and starts driving. "What type of movie do you wanna watch today?" he asked, and she replied, "Usually…anything that has a lot of action in it. I like fighting scenes, you know." Kaiba then said, "What a coincidence! That's also my favourite movie genre." Katy smiled, now knowing that they both have a lot of things in common – but she never knew that in the first place. After parking the car, they both headed straight inside the cinema for their tickets and snacks.

They started watching _Mummy: The Tomb of the Dragon Emperor_ as they sat together and shared popcorn. After that, they walked to the nearest nightclub they could find. "Hey, isn't that Kaiba? And who's that girl beside him?" they heard someone ask as they entered the nightclub, ignoring the people staring at them. "Sure is noisy in here," she said as they sat down at a bar. "What can I get for you, guys?" asked the bartender, and Kaiba requested two glasses of champagne. "Coming up!" replied the bartender. "I see you're already enjoying yourself," said Kaiba as he looked at her. "You said it!" answered Katy as the bartender served their drinks. Then they both raised their glasses and took a sip at the same time. He then paid the bartender as Katy listened to a familiar tune, saying, "I love that song…!" Kaiba listened carefully…and then asked her, "Wanna dance?" Once again, she accepted his invitation.

They quickly finished their drinks and went to the dance floor. Katy suddenly drops her keys and bends down to grab them, giving Kaiba a full view of her sexy ass. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing a hint of red in his face. "I'm fine," replied Kaiba, pushing away the thought of fucking her on the dance floor. _I can't do that now! We've just met yesterday_, thought Kaiba, ignoring the tingling sensation between his legs. As they started dancing to a slow song, Kaiba couldn't help but run his hands randomly on her body, the curves tempting him to go over the same places over and over again. Katy had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his chest, the scent of her strong perfume invading his nostrils. Then his sapphire eyes met with her emerald-green ones, both having the same warm feelings in their hearts for the first time. "You look exhausted. I think it's time to take you home," said Kaiba, and Katy nodded in agreement.

Just as they got closer to his car, they had some unexpected visitors…a group of thugs stood in their way, waiting for them. "Well, well…" said one of them as he smirked, "Looks like the chick that beat the fucking crap outta us is dating a rich boy!" and his friends laughed along with him. Katy, not even slightly bothered about them, said, "Hmph. Them again," and glared at the group, folding her arms. "You know pretty well that you bozos lost to me 9 times in a row," she added, smirking as she continued, "Make that 10 if I win again tonight." The same thug replied, "Oh…we know that. But tonight's fight is different," and whistled; a huge, muscled guy steps out of the dark. "Bitch, meet Jake!" he announced as the man snickered and cracked his knuckles. "What the fuck?" exclaimed a shocked Kaiba, noticing that this guy's arm is way bigger than his head! Katy laughed…but not out of fear. "You obviously think this guy can beat me?" she asked and continued her sentence in ancient Egyptian before laughing again. "I dunno what you said," said Jake, "But I know that you'll be minced meat within seconds!" and cracks his neck. Hearing that threat, she stopped laughing and turned serious. "Heh. Bring it on," is all she said as she puts up her fighting pose. "Katy, are you fucking crazy?" said Kaiba as he watched her. "Relax…" she whispered to him, "I've beaten 20 of these guys before, so this gigantic one is no problem." Kaiba, knowing that this fight isn't fair – besides…it's a match between a huge guy and a normal-sized girl – glared at the thugs and said, "She'll fight…under one condition. If she wins, you'll give up all your money and never run into her ever again!" All the thugs began to mutter inaudible words until Jake asked, "And if I win?" Kaiba muttered something. "Can't hear you," said Jake. "I said…" began Kaiba, "If you win, I'll fight you till I die right here, right now." While the group agreed to his terms, Katy didn't. "Kaiba, what the fuck are you thinking?" she said as she looked at him. "I don't wanna see you get hurt!" he snapped…then he sighed and added, "I know we've just started bonding…but that doesn't mean that I'll just stand here and watch you suffer." Katy told him that he didn't have to get himself involved, but since he had already decided…she faces Jake and shouted, "Let's go!"

Jake immediately charges towards Katy, ready to crush her in his grip. Kaiba quickly runs out of the way while Katy stood her ground. "Katy!" screamed Kaiba. Just as Jake was about to grab her, she made a big sidestep to the left…and the oversized thug's foot fell into an open manhole behind her. The rest of Jake's body followed – one leg was in the manhole while the other was still on the road, leaving him to slam his torso on the edge of the hole and break his nose on the ground. Jake managed to get up and glared angrily at the female teenager, showing his bloody nose and mouth. "Go home and cry to your mama…big baby," mocked Katy as Jake suddenly started crying, making a puddle of blood and tears pool around his feet. "That ain't fair!" growled one of the thugs. Suddenly, the sound of police sirens is heard heading their way. "Crap, it's the cops!" he said, but neither of them were able to escape as the entire area was completely surrounded. "Too bad," smirked Katy before putting on an innocent face and running to Kaiba, pointing accusingly at the thugs. "Officer, those guys robbed us and tried to kill me!" she said. "Is that true?" asked the police officer, and Kaiba replied, "Every word." One of the thugs suddenly became frantic, saying, "Take the money! Take it all! We don't care anymore!" and all of them had their wallets taken and handed over to Katy – she's one lucky girl! "There you go, miss," said the officer, "Don't worry, these guys are off the streets for good," and the police drove away, taking the thugs with them. Kaiba smiled as he looked at her, saying, "Excellent acting back there." Katy replied, "They can't resist my charm." It wasn't long before she yawned and stretched, telling him that she's tired. "Time to go home then," he said, "I'm exhausted myself," and they both got into his car.


	6. First Kiss

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Kiss**

Minutes later…outside her apartment building. "I really had a great time today," said Katy. "Me too," chuckled Kaiba, before checking the time and saying, "Well, I'd better get back home. I've got a busy schedule tomorrow." Katy decided to crack a little joke, saying that his little brother is probably wondering where he ran off to. "Don't worry," said Kaiba, "He already knew what I've been up to today," and the two laughed for a few seconds. "Kaiba, I wanna tell you something," said Katy. "What is it?" he asked, and she replied, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on someone's conversation, but I did hear that almost everyone think of you as a cruel and selfish young man." Deep down, he knew what she meant. "However," she continued as she looked away, "I see you as a different guy." Kaiba, suddenly feeling quite curious, asked her what she thought of him. "It's okay, you can tell me," he said as she bit her lower lip. Gathering her courage, she answered, "In my opinion, you're the kind that really cares about other people more than yourself. I noticed that when you decided to fight Jake if I lost against him." Kaiba raised an eyebrow, actually flattered that she said something nice about him – which rarely happened in his life! "Okay…now I feel pretty stupid after saying that," she added, turning her back towards him; hugging herself to hide her embarrassment. "Katy…I got a confession to make," said Kaiba as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I see you as a different girl." Feeling as curios as he was earlier, she turned to him and asked, "What are you talking about?" Without hesitation, he replied, "While very other girl usually think of themselves and nothing else, you seem to be the only one who's not in that group." Katy raised an eyebrow as he continued, "In other words, you'd do anything to protect yourself instead of running away, just as I noticed when you faced Jake alone." Happy to hear that, she asked him, "Did you really mean all that?" and he nodded, saying, "And that's the reason why _I like you_…" and held her _really_ close to himself. "That's funny," she said, "I feel the same way as you do."

Once again, their eyes are locked onto each other's, the passion building up quickly inside them. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Katy's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, the space between their lips getting smaller each second. Then they closed their eyes and kissed, enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. "Mmph…" mumbled Kaiba as he licked her lower lip, requesting for entrance. The moment she slightly opened her mouth, his tongue immediately pushed past her lips and started a dominating battle with hers, grabbing each other to prevent themselves from collapsing to the ground. She eventually gave in and let him explore her mouth, licking around and tasting her. About 5 minutes later, they stopped and started gasping for air. "Wow…that felt…I dunno…" said Katy, looking as tired as he is. "Awesome…yeah, I know…" added Kaiba. "I've never been kissed like that before," she said. "I've never kissed anyone like that before," he confessed, and was about to say something else when his cellphone rang, snapping them out of their romantic mood. "Hello?" he asked as he answered the call. "That's a really good move you pulled off, Seto!" said Mokuba on the other line. "What are you talking about?" asked a confused Kaiba. "Yugi, Pharaoh and I saw the whole thing," his brother replied, "I didn't know that you're such a good kisser!" Kaiba suddenly felt alert [and embarrassed] when he heard that. "Where are you?" he asked as he nervously looked around…and the 3 mentioned boys popped out from their hiding place nearby, running over to them. "How long were you hiding there?" exclaimed Kaiba as he hung up. "Long enough to watch everything you both did!" said Pharaoh, laughing along with his hikari. Katy, now feeling the same way as Kaiba, said [as she folded her arms], "You were spying on us? You guys…" Yugi smiled, promising that they wouldn't tell anyone of their relationship. Katy then said something in ancient Egyptian and Pharaoh replied in the same language, which ended up in both of them laughing together. "What's so funny?" asked Yugi. "Oh, it's nothing," answered the Pharaoh, "Just an old joke we shared some time ago." Katy then decided to get some sleep – she had one hell of a night. "Goodnight, Katy," said Kaiba, "I'll call you tomorrow!" and watched her enter the building. "Kaiba, are you okay?" asked Yugi as he watched Kaiba lean against a wall and sigh contentedly – his new behavior almost freaked him out. "I think I've fallen in love…" is what they heard him say as he went to his car, offering to give the boys a ride home. 'It won't be long till the others find out,' said Yugi through their mind link. 'They'll understand,' replied Pharaoh, 'After all, this is just the beginning' and the two boys smirked secretly.


	7. Reincarnation

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reincarnation**

Several weeks later…Kaiba and Katy's relationship is so strong that they couldn't help noticing that these two were almost always together _wherever and whenever they see them_. Mokuba doesn't mind having her around, since he gets to come with them on some of their dates.

Meanwhile…Pharaoh was starting to act a little strange lately. "Pharaoh, are you okay?" asked Yugi as he sat next to him, "You don't look so good." Pharaoh sighed and answered, "I'm fine, Yugi. I'm just…worried about something." Yugi asked him if it was because Katy's hanging out with Kaiba most of the time, but he said that it wasn't that. "Then what is it?" he asked as he followed his yami to the computer. "I did a little research last night," replied Pharaoh, "And found this," and pointed at something on the screen. "Looks familiar?" he asked. Yugi stared at the screen…and realized that the girl looked just like Katy. "Exactly. Now read this," he said, highlighting a portion on a paragraph. "When the first guardian of the Millennium Items mysteriously died, his successor, Saradina – or Sara, as they call her – took his place," read Yugi, continuing as his yami requested, "Sara, being the guardian's student since she was 7 years old, has been taught _everything_ about the Millennium Items and was entrusted as the new guardian shortly after his death. However, she too mysteriously died a few days later." Yugi stopped reading and looked at Pharaoh, eyebrow raised. "They were in the process of searching for a new guardian when Sara had returned from the dead…" continued the Pharaoh, "_But she was not the same_. Sara the Guardian turned into _Sara the Beast_." For some reason, this all sounded very familiar – it's as though he knew it really happened during his time. "That must be it," said Yugi as he pointed at a picture: it showed a young woman with razor-sharp claws on her hands, a long and furry black tail, four fangs – two on each jaw, two pointy cat ears on her head, and blood-red eyes. "Pharaoh, you don't think…" said Yugi, trailing off as the image remained in his mind. "Katy is Sara's reincarnation," said Pharaoh, "And that's what's worrying me," and highlighted the last lines in the paragraph. "The monster was easily defeated," read Yugi, "But its spirit failed to reach the afterlife." He gulped before he continued, "If she ever returns, she shall annihilate anyone who stands in her way." Pharaoh turned off the computer and added, "That's not all. This morning, I felt a dark presence somewhere outside." Yugi admitted that he felt that too, and was about to ask about it when the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the receiver. "Yugi, it's me," said Kaiba on the other line, "Have you seen Mokuba this morning?" Yugi said that he hasn't, and his brother is probably at Katy's place. "I've just been there. Katy's not home either," said Kaiba. "What about the park? Or the beach? They've probably gone swimming," suggested Yugi, but Kaiba said that he's been through the whole city already and there's no sign of them anywhere! _What the fuck?_ thought Yugi before asking, "Where are you?" Kaiba replied, "I'm at home, organizing a search party. Ryou, Bakura and Duke are already here." After telling him that they'll be there in 5 minutes, he hung up the phone and Pharaoh asked, "What was all that about? And why are we going to Kaiba?" Yugi replied as he grabbed his house keys, "Here's why. Katy and Mokuba have suddenly gone missing." That answer struck him like a bolt of lightning, shocked and confused as he said, "What? How can they just –" but was interrupted by Yugi saying, "I know, and we're gonna find out. Come on!" and the two boys left their home in a hurry.


	8. Sara the Beast

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sara the Beast**

Later, at Kaiba's mansion…Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Téa, Mai, Malik and Marik have just arrived, followed by Yugi and Pharaoh. "When did you notice that your little brother wasn't around?" asked Joey. "Around 7 in the morning," answered Kaiba, "Mokuba's bed wasn't slept in. Then I went to Katy's apartment and found this on her bed." He showed them a blood-covered cloth and added, "There was dried blood everywhere." Téa and Mai were about to puke as they saw the cloth, wondering what the fuck happened at her place. "How did you get in anyway?" asked Mai, "I thought her door is always locked." Kaiba said that it wasn't, and her apartment looked as if a hurricane hit that place: the furniture was upside-down, the windows were smashed, and there were deep scratch marks on the walls. _'Scratch marks'?_ wondered Yugi, _But the walls are made of concrete! _Kaiba then said, "That's not all…I found this on the floor," and showed them a blood-covered dagger, saying that even though Katy likes street-fighting – especially at night – he had never seen her using weapons. "And that's _my_ dagger," said Marik, "How the fuck did it end up there?" Bakura replied, "Maybe you left it there when we last visited her…or she stole it when you're not looking." Malik denied his answer, saying that his yami was playing with it yesterday. All of a sudden, they heard a man screaming somewhere. As Tristan left the group to investigate, Ryou asked, "Pharaoh, you seem quiet the whole time. Is something the matter?" Yugi's yami answered, "I felt that dark presence again. Only it's much closer this time," and the other two yamis couldn't help but feel the same thing, wondering where it's coming from. "Guys, get your fucking asses over here!" shouted Tristan, forcing everyone to rush to the kitchen. Téa gasped, "The…the wall…! It's got fresh blood splattered all over it!" Joey, being the only calm person among the rest, said, "Nah…it's just red spray paint. I'll prove it," and walked forward…before he suddenly slipped and fell on something soft. "Whew…" he breathed out, "Good thing there was a pillow on the floor." Serenity whimpered as she saw the thing her brother's actually sitting on. "That's not a pillow…" she said, "_It's a dead body_!" and Joey immediately screamed and got up, staring at the dead security guard lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. "I can't believe I fucking sat on a corpse!" he shouted. "What the fuck is going on here?" said Duke. "I swear," said Kaiba [being as scared and confused as everyone else], "This wasn't hear when I came home." And just when they thought the situation was bad enough, it got worse…another scream is heard from upstairs. "Now what?" shouted the teenage CEO. "Let's find out!" suggested Duke as they all headed upstairs.

It didn't take them long enough to realized the current situation. The moment they've arrived on the second floor, the scent of fresh blood reached their nostrils. "Aah!" screamed Ryou as he stumbled over something…and landed flat on his face on the floor. "Holy shit…" mumbled Kaiba as he looks around…dead maids, butlers and security guards are spread out everywhere, and blood nearly covered every inch of the floor, walls and ceiling. Ryou immediately stood up, cursing silently to himself as he looked down at his clothes, which has blood soaked in several areas. "Long time no see…Atem," said a half-human and half-beast thing at the end of the hall, stepping out of the shadows as she smirked at the former pharaoh. "Sara?" asked Pharaoh as he stepped backwards in fear, quickly hiding behind Yugi as she laughed evilly. "You _still_ remember my name just as I remember yours? How nice," she said. "Is that your heartbeat, Atem?" she asked as her cat ears twitched, "Because I can hear it beating faster…due to fear," and snickered as she saw the look on Pharaoh's face. Marik glared at her, saying, "You're supposed to be dead! We all saw you die!" Bakura added, "Well then, we just have to kill you again. Right, Pharaoh?" There was no answer. "Pharaoh?" he asked again, sweatdropping as he heard him whimper. "You must be Seto Kaiba," said Sara as she looked at him, "My two victims were mumbling your name for the past few hours since last night," and swished her tail. Kaiba wondered what she meant…and then it hit him! "So you're responsible for Katy and Mokuba's sudden disappearance!" he shouted, only to have Sara smirk at him. "But how? I mean, I didn't see you anywhere," said Joey, earning a hard hit on the head from Téa. "_None of us saw her_, you dummy," she said as Joey rubbed the sore area. "The boy is very easy to catch," said Sara, "While the girl's quite a challenge." She then locked her eyes onto the dagger in Kaiba's hand and added, "Even though I was armed with the same dagger you're holding, she still managed to injure me…but she lost in the end anyway," and snapped her fingers, making the dagger appear in her hand. Kaiba, knowing that he was holding the dagger earlier, looked at his hand…and was surprised to find out that it's actually gone! "So that's how _my dagger_ ended up in her apartment!" exclaimed Marik. "It was yours?" said Sara, pretending to act innocent, "Oh, silly me…I forgot to ask you if I could borrow it," and laughed evilly. She then stopped and turned serious, pointing at Kaiba with the dagger while commanding, "You…come with me!" Duke and Tristan shouted [at the same time], "Let's get the fuck outta here! Everybody run!" and they all turned away, running as fast they could from the monster. "No, you don't!" growled Sara as she threw the dagger, successfully impaling Kaiba in the left shin. "Kaiba!" screamed Yugi as he heard him scream, followed by a loud thud as he stopped and turned to look at him. "Run mortals…but you can never hide from me!" shouted Sara, walking up to Kaiba and picking him up by the collar. "As for you…" she added as a dark mist surrounded them. Yugi couldn't help but watch in fear. "Yugi, let's go!" shouted Pharaoh as he grabbed his hikari by the hand, pulling him away from the scene as they ran together. "Yugi!" shouted Kaiba as he tried to release himself, but was too late as he disappeared along with Sara the Beast.


	9. Pharaoh's Secret

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pharaoh's Secret**

Meanwhile, outside Kaiba's mansion…Yugi and his friends stopped running, panting for air. "Who or what the fuck is she?" said Duke before looking around and asking, "And where's Kaiba?" Yugi, being the only one who witnessed his kidnapping, answered, "Sara got him. Where did they go? I have no idea!" Serenity insisted that they can't leave him and should find him ASAP, but Pharaoh had a different idea. "I know where they are, but…" he said, "I'm _not_ going in there!" and shuddered in fear before saying, "It's too scary." Yugi looked at his yami, surprised to find out that he's actually scared of something – in fact, this is the first time he had admitted something like that! "Pharaoh," said Yugi, "I thought you said you're not scared of anything." Bakura explained, "Except when it comes to Sara. After he defeated her, it was difficult for him to let go." Ryou asked him why it was so, and Pharaoh sighed before saying, "Sara was like a sister to me back then. The moment she returned as a creature, my instincts tell me that I shouldn't harm her…but I had no choice." Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling sorry for him. "He was so depressed," added Bakura, "He had nightmares about that incident for _months_!" and muttered, "_Years_, actually." Yugi asked him, "Why didn't you tell me before?" knowing that his yami never hid such secrets until now. "I didn't want you or anyone to know," replied Pharaoh as he pushed Yugi's hand away and looked down, admitting that he's such a coward. "No, you're not," said Téa, making him look at her. "Everyone can be scared at times, but they always found a way to confront them," she explained. "She's right, Pharaoh," said Joey, "You can't always be scared forever!" Tristan added, "I say you walk into her lair – or temple, or whatever – and show that motherfucker that you're the boss around here!" Encouraged by his words, Pharaoh began to look confident. "I agree!" said Mai as she nodded, "So, what's your plan?" After gathering his courage, he made his decision. "Even if I'm _still_ scared of that place," he said as he clenched his fists, "That won't stop me from rescuing them." He then looked at Yugi, and his hikari agreed that he's with him all the way, as well as Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik. "What about the rest of us?" asked Joey. "The best thing you can do is stay low," suggested the tomb robber, "Lock yourselves in your own homes until this is all over. Understand?" and they nodded in agreement. "Good luck! We're all counting on you," said Serenity, and the rescue team disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	10. The Beast's Lair

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Beast's Lair**

Back to Kaiba…Sara the Beast pulls the dagger out of his shin, making him yelp in pain. She then kicks him into the dungeon and locks the door, hanging the key around her neck. "Aww…don't be so upset. After all, you'll learn to love it here," she said, then turns around and leaves him in the cold, barely-lit room. Suddenly, he hears a very familiar voice. "She's got you too…" he said, walking towards him. "Mokuba!" exclaimed Kaiba as he hugged him, "Thanks goodness you're okay!" He then looked at his little brother…and saw that he has blood all over himself. "What the?" said Kaiba, "You're bleeding. Who did this to you?" and checked the wound in his leg before wrapping it tightly with a handkerchief. "Nobody did this to me, Seto," replied Mokuba as he shook his head, "And it's not my blood." He then pointed at the shivering girl in one corner of the dungeon, saying, "It's hers," and Kaiba looked at her. "Katy!" he gasped as he rushed over and kneeled next to her, "What the fuck happened to her?" Katy, having difficulty speaking, managed to say, "Ambushed…can't…move…" and coughed up a little blood, groaning. Mokuba picked up a piece of an old cloth he found in the dungeon and used it to wipe away the blood. "She was already wounded when she came here," he explained, "I've tried my best to stop the bleeding, but I guess I was a little too late." Kaiba leaned over and checked her pulse, thinking, _Damn it, she's barely alive_. He then asked Mokuba, "How long have you been sitting here?" and his brother told him that he doesn't know, and all he could remember was that he was just going to his room when something hit him on the head…and then woke up a few minutes before Katy was tossed into this place. "Getting…so…cold…" whispered Katy, coughing once again. "Don't die on me, Katy," said Kaiba as he took off his trenchcoat, "Just hang in there!" Mokuba hugged himself and said, "Seto, I'm scared." Kaiba used his trenchcoat as a blanket for Katy, and then hugged his brother close to himself. "I wanna go home," is all he could hear Mokuba say. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright," assured Kaiba, hoping that it really would.

While the 3 prisoners stayed silent in the dungeon, their rescue team slowly makes their way through the dark lair. Yugi, being almost as scared as his yami, led the group through the corridor, using a torch to light their path. "I knew we should've brought our own flashlights before we came here," complained Ryou, "This flame's not bright enough," and stumbled a bit, quickly regaining his balance. "Now you've thought about it?" shouted Bakura, annoyed due to his hikari's late ideas. "Shut the fuck up, Bakura!" whispered Yugi, "She'll hear us!" Pharaoh, slightly shocked about Yugi's sudden change in behavior, scolded, "Yugi, watch your language!" He suddenly stopped, causing Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik to bump into him and each other. "Aah!" shouted Pharaoh before glaring at the 4 boys behind him for being so clumsy. "Keep the volume down!" said Yugi as he looked behind him, watching the pharaoh pick up an object from the floor. "Hey…isn't that Katy's bangle?" he asked as he took a closer look, noticing some blood on it. "It must've fallen off her arm," suggested Yugi. Ryou asked Pharaoh to hand him the bangle and ran his finger over the bloody area. "Hmm…the blood flaked off when I touched it," he said, "That means Katy was walking here just some time ago." Yugi looked down at the floor…and denied Ryou's investigation. "She didn't walk through here," said Yugi, "She was dragged," and pointed at the trail of blood at their feet. "If I were suffering from hemophobia right now, I'd kill myself if I saw her body!" he added. "Hemo-what?" asked a confused tomb robber, growling as he continued, "Seriously, why can't you just use simple –" but was interrupted by Marik saying, "Ssh…! Do you hear that?" All the boys listened carefully for any sound. "I don't hear anything," said Malik. _But I do smell something_, he thought before he sniffed himself, _I __really__ need a shower_. Marik frowned and him and said, "Show some courtesy, Malik," earning an apology from his hikari. "Anyway, did you hear anything?" he asked again. "Other than your loud voice, I don't think I heard anything else," replied Ryou. "Exactly," said Marik, "Why do you think this place is suddenly so eerily quiet?" Pharaoh suggested that either Sara the Beast is asleep…or not here at the moment, making him feel much better as he thought of that. "Same here, Pharaoh," agreed Yugi, smiling. He then noticed something glowing in Bakura's pocket, and asked him what it was. "Huh?" wondered Bakura as he took out the Millennium Eye, staring at it in his hand as he said, "Strange…it never glowed like this before." Before they knew what was gonna happen, it suddenly levitated itself into the air and starts floating in a certain direction. "What's with that thing?" asked Malik as they followed it. "I have no idea," replied Pharaoh. "It's getting away!" said Ryou as it floats faster, forcing all of them to run after it. Where's it taking us? thought Ryou as he put Katy's bangle in his pocket.

It led them downwards into the dungeon and stops in front of a rusty, metal door. It then stops glowing and falls to the ground as the boys finally caught up with it. Bakura immediately picks up the Millennium Eye and puts it back into his pocket, wondering about its mysterious behavior earlier. "I think I can hear someone breathing," said Yugi, "Malik, give me a boost." Handing the torch to Pharaoh, he gets lifted up by Malik and stands on his shoulders, just high enough to look through the small window. "Kaiba? Is that you?" he asked as he made out an outline of a tall figure in the shadows. "Yugi! Get us outta here right now!" said the CEO as he looked up; Katy groaned in pain. "We're working on it," replied Yugi, getting down from his friend's shoulders to see how Bakura's doing with the lock. Unfortunately, he didn't apply that much force when the wire disintegrated in his hand. "What the fuck?" said the thief as she scratched his head, "This is one stubborn lock." Mokuba said that he had already tried to pick the lock himself – it clicked, but the door wouldn't open. "There's a spell casted on this lock," frowned Marik, "The only way to open the door is with a key." And to make matters worse, that key is with that monster, much to Pharaoh's disappointment. "Just go and get it!" shouted Kaiba, "I don't think Katy could hold on much longer!" And if to prove it, Katy suddenly threw a 5-second coughing fit before whimpering due to pain. _Oh my…she sounds awful!_ thought Ryou, shuddering violently as he imagined her puking out her guts. "We'd better find that key! Now!" commanded Malik, knowing that she needs to be hospitalized immediately.

Without any other option, the rescue team immediately rush back upstairs. Just as they were about to move another step, the sound of calm, soothing music reaches their ears…followed by a yawn from Ryou. "It sounds like…a lullaby," said Ryou as he rubs his eyes. The others were getting affected as well…and before they knew, all 6 boys collapsed and fell fast asleep on the floor.


	11. Death at an Early Age

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Death at an Early Age**

15 minutes later…Pharaoh groaned and woke up, wondering where he is. He then tried to move, but then realized that he's tied down to a chair. "What?" shouted the now fully awake yami, struggling to untie the ropes…but failed. "Yugi, where are you?" he called out desperately. "I'm right here," he replied, leaning against a wall in front of him as he smirked evilly. "About time you fucking woke up," Yugi added, not moving from his spot. "Yugi, untie me! Quick!" commanded Pharaoh, staring at him in confusion as his hikari laughed evilly. "I don't see anything funny," he said, wondering what's wrong with him. "Oh…sorry, Pharaoh," replied Yugi as he frowned, smirking as he continued, "I don't take orders from fucking losers like you." Satisfied with that answer, Sara stepped out of the shadows and commented, "That's my boy," and snickered as she patted Yugi's head. "And here's your reward," she added, giving him a long, passionate kiss on Yugi's lips before releasing him after a while. "Your tongue tastes like blood…" commented Yugi [still smirking evilly], "I love that flavour," and the two laughed like evil maniacs. "What have you done to him?" shouted Pharaoh as he glared, "And where are my friends?" Ryou and Malik stepped out of the shadows on either side of Yugi. "Looks like someone's cranky after waking up," said Ryou, smiling evilly as Malik folded his arms. Pharaoh then heard mumbling and groaning nearby. "Marik? Bakura?" he asked, recognizing their voices. "What just happened?" asked Marik as Bakura shook away the dizziness and pain from his head. "What's the matter?" asked Malik, "Don't like taking afternoon naps?" and the 3 hikaris laughed evilly. Bakura growled, sensing that those three boys' souls have been tainted with evil – possessed while they were unconscious! "And you took that long to notice?" asked Sara, before she snickered, "You're slower than I thought." Marik shouted, "What the fuck do you want with us?" Sara, keeping her cool, replied, "Oh, nothing…" and snapped her fingers, releasing the yamis. "I just want to play a game with you," she added. "If you refuse," continued Yugi, "It'll cost their lives," and pointed at Kaiba, Mokuba and an unconscious Katy inside a glass box. "Do we have a deal?" he asked as Kaiba pounded his fists on one of the walls. Seeing that there's no other choice, Pharaoh asked them about the game they've planned. "Look up there…see that mechanism over the box?" said Ryou, "That's will release the most poisonous gas that could instantly kill humans _within seconds_." The Kaiba brothers began to panic the moment they heard that, while Katy threw another 5-second coughing fit before panting heavily. "I'm not finished yet, mortals!" snapped Ryou, forcing Mokuba to whimper and hide behind his brother. "As I was saying…" he continued, "The gas will be released _if you pull the wrong lever_," and pointed at the 10 levers situated near the box."One of them releases the prisoners, while another releases the poisonous gas," explained Malik, "The rest are fake." Ryou included that if they ran out of time, the gas will be released anyway. Katy, feeling worse than usual, coughed up some blood and then doubled over in pain, continuing to pant. "I can easily tell which one will die first," said Ryou, snickering quietly. _No! Not her!_ thought Kaiba, going over to Katy and checking her pulse. To his dismay, it's getting even weaker than usual. "We'd love to stay and watch," said Sara, "But we have other things in mind." As she turned away, she added, "Oh, one more thing: you only have 30 seconds…_starting now_." Marik growled and clenched his fists, calling her a bitch. Sara couldn't help but giggle evilly at his comment. "I'd say 'good luck', but you need more than that," said Yugi, and all 3 hikaris disappeared along with Sara the Beast in a puff of smoke, the sound of their laughter echoing in the room. "This isn't the time for 'eeny-meeny-miny-mo', you guys! Pick the fucking lever already!" shouted Kaiba, knowing that their lives are on the line. "I know!" shouted the Pharaoh, trying to guess _which_ one of the 10 levers is their way out.

As if it was an answer, the Millennium Eye flew out of Bakura's pocket and glowed brightly, causing the fake levers to disintegrate in the bright light. It then got caught in Bakura's hand, who stared at it in confusion. _Did it just…assist us?_ he thought as it continued to glow faintly. "At least the fake levers are gone. Bit it didn't –" said Marik, unable to finish his sentence as a hissing sound is heard; his eyes widened in fear. "Times up!" screamed Mokuba, coughing violently as the gas suddenly filled the box. "Pharaoh…" mumbled Kaiba as he slumped to the ground…and it wasn't long before both the Kaiba brothers suddenly fell unconscious. "Kaiba!" screamed Pharaoh, looking away from the scene. I failed…he thought miserably as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh," said Marik, shedding a tear as he embraces him; Pharaoh cried on his shoulder. "We wasted too much time…" said Bakura, going to the glass box and placing his hand on one of its walls. "Rest in peace, you three," he said, sighing as he looked at the dead prisoners, wiping away a tear.


	12. Sara the Guardian

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sara the Guardian**

"Atem, don't cry…" whispered someone, causing the 3 yamis to look around in curiosity. Before any of them could say anything, the Millennium Eye glowed brighter than before, causing the boys to shield their eyes from the bright light. When it finally faded, a young woman was standing in the room. "It can't be…" said a surprised Bakura, staring at the Millennium Eye and then at the woman. Pharaoh rubbed his eyes and said, "I must be dreaming," and looked at her, almost uncertain if it really is the person he once knew. The woman smiled as she looked at him. "Atem, there's nothing to be scared of," she said, patting his head, "I'm here." Marik gasped – he immediately recognized her. "It's really her…_Sara the Guardian_!" he exclaimed. Sara walked over to the two levers and pulled one of them, raising the glass box. "It's too late, Sara," he said, "They're dead." Sara shook her head, saying that they're not dead. As if to prove it, she snapped her fingers…and the Kaiba brothers regained consciousness, sitting up as if nothing had happened! "What just happened?" asked the CEO, groaning as he massaged his temples. "I'm alive…" mumbled Mokuba. Realizing that, his eyes suddenly widened and he began touching himself all over, smiling. "I'm alive!" he exclaimed, jumping and cheering for joy. However, his happiness didn't last for long. "Katy's still not moving," said Bakura, and Mokuba stopped cheering and looked worriedly at Katy. Kaiba crawled over to her and checked her pulse...but he couldn't feel anything. "No…" he mumbled, shaking her gently."Katy? Katy, wake up…please," he pleaded. "Move aside, young man," ordered Sara, and Kaiba quietly obeyed her. "She has fallen into a coma," she said as her hands glowed blue, "But not for long," and placed them on Katy's chest, instantly healing her completely. Katy groaned and sat up, asking, "Where am I?" and got answered by having both the Kaiba brothers hugging her, catching her off guard. "Sara, how did you know they're not dead?" asked Pharaoh, "We saw the poison affecting them!" The guardian giggled and replied, "Simple…I changed the poisonous gas into _sleeping_ gas when I helped in finding the fake levers!" Realizing that it was sleeping gas he had breathed in, Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief when he knew that he wasn't a goner…yet. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" asked Katy, feeling quite confused as she and the boys stood up. Sara smiled and said, "At last…I finally get to see my hikari in person!" Katy, feeling even more confused, raised an eyebrow…but then understood what she meant. "Okay…but how?" she asked. "Through this," replied Bakura as he showed the Millennium Eye. "Speaking of which, how did your soul get sealed into the Millennium Eye?" he asked. The guardian turned serious and answered, "It was my doing…I sealed my own soul in order to save myself, rather than met the same fate as my mentor." Pharaoh said, "Hence your _death_…but why, Sara?" She replied, "To stop myself from _killing you_, Atem." Pharaoh gasped, shocked when she said that. "It all started like this…" she began.

* * *

_**Sara the Guardian's POV**_

I was mourning at my mentor's tomb when I suddenly felt a dark presence behind me. I slowly turned…and came face-to-face with the Lord of the Dead, Anubis. He had an offer: If I killed the pharaoh (that's you, Atem) within 7 days, he will grant me immortality. Then he disappeared. Later that night, my mentor's spirit appeared before me. He told me to refuse the offer, and then disappeared. I was confused about what I should do, but then I finally found a solution. Sealing my soul into the Millennium Eye will not only save myself…but to save you from that fate as well.

* * *

"You did that…_to save me_?" asked Pharaoh, and she nodded in reply. "Then…do you know what really caused your mentor's death?" he asked. "He was given the same offer," she replied, "And since he didn't accomplish it, Anubis killed him." She then looked at Katy and said, "Now I have a new mission: I must protect my hikari from harm." Katy smirked and told her that she didn't need a bodyguard, but Sara countered her answer by saying that she'll be useless against Anubis. "Was Sara the Beast here?" Sara asked Marik. "She disappeared with out hikaris a few minutes ago," he answered. Kaiba asked, "How did you know about that _thing_?" and she replied, "Anubis stole my body from the tomb and resurrected it by using dark magic, corrupting its mind and soul with evil. And there you have it: an evil, mutated version of myself." It was when Pharaoh realized that it wasn't the same Sara he killed back then, smiling secretly to himself. "Um, Sara…why are you looking at me like that?" asked Katy, watching Bakura hand the Millennium Eye to Pharaoh. "Atem, you know what to do," said Sara, disappearing into the Millennium Eye as he nodded. Katy suddenly understood what they are up to. "I don't like the looks of this…" she said as she backed away in fear."Katy, you are the next owner of the Millennium Eye…your adopted father was the last person to possess it," explained Pharaoh. Feeling confused again, she asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?" and Kaiba explained in detail, telling her how Pegasus earned the Millennium Eye and eventually lost it to Bakura…and now it's officially hers. Katy glared at the thief, saying, "You _plucked_ the Millennium Eye out of Dad's eye socket?" Bakura replied [as he sweatdropped], "Let's pretend you didn't hear that," and laughed nervously as she growled angrily at him. "We're wasting time here!" reminded Marik. Pharaoh looked at Katy, saying that what he's about to do is gonna hurt for a while…but the pain will subside soon enough. "Now, kneel before me," he requested. "Kaiba, I'm scared," whispered Katy to Kaiba as they kneeled to the ground. "Don't worry, I'm right here," he whispered back, clasping her hands tightly in his. Mokuba covered his eyes and looked away, saying, "I can't watch."

Pharaoh carefully positions the Millennium Eye into her left eye socket, and then slowly pushes it in. Unable to bear the pain, she lets out an ear-piercing scream, forcing the yamis and Mokuba to cover their ears while Kaiba gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, still gripping her hands. Her scream quickly turned into quiet sobs as the pain slowly disappears, blood and tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, but it has to be done," mumbled Pharaoh. "I never knew girls' screams are actually _that_ loud," said Marik as they uncovered their ears. "I think I nearly went deaf," said Bakura. _Tell me about it_, thought Kaiba, _My ears are ringing since I'm this fucking close!_ and hugged her tenderly, whispering comforting words to calm her down. Katy massaged the area near her left eye – it still felt a little painful. "Are you okay?" asked Mokuba as he walked over to her and placed a hand on he shoulder. "I think so," she replied, regaining her composure as he stood up along with Kaiba. "Come on, guys," she said, "We've got unfinished business to take care of," and said the rest of her sentence in ancient Egyptian – which [as Mokuba requested for a translation] meant 'I've got a score to settle with a certain someone'. "And I know where they have been occupying themselves," said Sara, snapping her fingers and teleporting all of them out of Sara the Beast's lair.


	13. Domino City's Museum

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Domino City's Museum**

Meanwhile, inside Domino City's Museum…the museum's _closed_ for today. However…

Sara the Beast, Yugi, Ryou and Malik are standing around an altar in the Egyptian exhibit section, chanting inaudible words while holding their hands over the mummified remains of Anubis that lay on top of the altar. Within seconds, the boys' Millennium Items began to glow and the mummy slowly starts reforming, the bones getting covered by flesh, flowed by skin, hair and finally, his attire. "Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" asked Anubis as he sits up and looks at the four people around him. "It is I who is responsible, Lord Anubis," Sara replied, "Along with my 3 _assistants_," and the four kneeled before him. "Ah…my little pet," he said as he got off the altar, "You have been true to your word. Now I can finally have my revenge on the pharaoh after all these years." Sara's ears twitched. "I sense intruders…" she said, "You three, eliminate them _at once_!" and the boys obediently stood up and ran out of the room. "Now, come to me," ordered Anubis, and the beast stood up and walked over to him, smiling evilly. "It seems that you have been waiting all this time for an opportunity like this," he added. "And I have waited long enough," she replied as she snuggled close to him, allowing him to stroke her behind the ears as she purred and stroked her tail against one of his legs. "I suppose now would be the perfect time?" she asked. "We have all the time in the world, my pet," he answered, both of them wrapping their arms around each other. He then looked seductively into her eyes and smirked, saying, "Let's see what you've got." The beast giggled. "Be patient, Lord Anubis," she said, and the two of them start having a wild make-out session – tongue kissing included.

Meanwhile, outside Domino City's Museum…the sun was just beginning to set, casting beautiful shades of red and orange in the sky. Katy sighed, wishing that this never happened in the first place. _Ow!_ thought Katy as she massaged the area near her left eye, trying to relieve the pain. "They're here," said Pharaoh as they noticed the dead bodies at the entrance. He then kneels on the ground, placing a finger into a blood puddle. "It's still a bit warm…they've just killed them a short while ago," he pointed out. "I'm surprised they didn't clean up the mess over here," said Kaiba, looking around, "And they killed them in broad daylight…I wonder if there were any witnesses earlier." Bakura replied, "If there were, this would've ended _already_!" and snickered before continuing, "Saves us the trouble for fighting that beast." Pharaoh glared at the thief, enraged. "And have Yugi end up in prison?" he shouted, "Don't you have any common sense?" Katy snapped at the two boys to shut up, showing that she's a little stressed out about the situation – besides, the last thing she'll need is to have the team break up due to a little argument. Kneeling down to Mokuba's height, she said to him, "Mokuba, I want you to go home _immediately_! Lock yourself in, and don't come out until we say so." He didn't like the sound of that. "But what about you and Seto?" he asked worriedly. "Listen to her, boy!" said Sara [the guardian] as she looked at him, "This is too dangerous for someone your age." The sky suddenly darkened as Bakura watched, telling him that the worse is about to come. Mokuba asked, "What was that?" as they heard someone moaning, flowed by everyone flinching as they hear a scream. Sara cursed in ancient Egyptian, and then said, "Anubis has been resurrected! We're too late." Katy stood up, somehow keeping herself calm. "Not really," she said, earning a confused look from her yami. "We didn't stop them from resurrecting him…" she explained, "But we can still send him straight back to hell." Another scream is heard, forcing Katy to shout, "_And shut up, whoever-it-is_!" – she's really stressed now. "Seto, I don't wanna leave you behind!" said Mokuba, and his older brother kneeled before him as the wind began to pick up. "I know, little brother," replied Kaiba as he hugged him tenderly, "But I'm more concerned about your life." He then looked into his eyes pleadingly and said, "Save yourself, Mokie. I'll be okay…don't worry," he assured him. "Do what he said already!" shouted Marik. "Promise me that you'll come back in one piece?" asked Mokuba, teary-eyed as he didn't want to lose his brother. "I will…" promised Kaiba, "Now get outta here." As he stood and watched his little brother turn and run away, he could only hope that he'll be safe until this whole thing is over.

As soon as his little brother disappeared into the distance, they walked into the dark and silent museum. Then the doors suddenly slammed shut, causing the group to jump at the sudden movement. Sara walked up to the doors and tried to open them, only to find that they're locked in. "Looks like there's no turning back from here on," said Pharaoh. "You got that right," replied his hikari, hiding in the shadows. "So…you've managed to rescue them _and_ escape from Master's lair," said Yugi, stepping out of the dark and wielding a dagger. Ryou and Malik stepped out on either side of Yugi, also wielding daggers. "But unfortunately…" began Ryou and Malik continued, "This is as far as you go." Kaiba said, "Guys, we don't wanna fight you. Snap out of it!" only to have Malik laugh evilly at his futile attempt to negotiate. "Why should we?" he asked, "Being evil is _fun_, after all." Marik smirked as his hikari said that, saying, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" and earned a hit on his head from Bakura. "What the fuck was that for?" he shouted as the two glared at each other. "Whose side are you on? Hey, you were evil yourself! That was _in the past_, idiot!" they argued, Bakura grabbing Marik by the shirt collar as he shouted the last sentence. I knew I saw this coming, thought Pharaoh, sweatdropping as he watched them. "This isn't the time for a fucking argument!" shouted Katy as she smashed the boys' heads together. Bakura and Marik immediately stopped and gripped their heads in pain, one of them thinking that his skull might be broken because of her. "It's quite rare seeing out yamis look stupid once in a while," mocked Ryou, snickering as he looked at Bakura. "That is _not_ funny!" growled his yami. "This timeout's long enough," said Yugi as he raises his dagger, "Time to die!" Sara said that they're outnumbered 6 to 3, until Malik whistled…and several rotting mummies stepped out of nowhere, making her take back her comment. "You think your corpse army can stop me?" said Katy as she smirked, "What a joke!" Yugi growled, and then shouted, "Attack!" and both the teams charged towards each other.


	14. The Guardian's True Identity

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Guardian's True Identity**

While the yamis are engaged in a one-on-one battle with their hikaris, Katy, Kaiba, and Sara worked together to fend off the mummies. Much to the yamis' surprise, their hikaris suddenly became skilled fighters – able to execute _any_ fighting move (from punches to spinning kicks) _and_ handle their daggers like experts! Katy's having a great time, tearing the mummies limb from limb and tossing their body parts around…_literally_. Kaiba and Sara are in a bit of a struggle…but thanks to the Millennium Eye, they successfully avoided all fatal blows that Katy has foreseen.

Meanwhile…Anubis and Sara the Beast stopped making-out, due to noises outside their room. "Come, my pet," said Anubis, "Let's see what the cause of this disturbance is," and she immediately obeyed, both of them walking out of the exhibit to see a battlefield. Upon seeing Sara the Guardian, she growled as she spoke her title. "So…we meet again, Beast," she replied as she heard her, ripping off a mummy's head before glaring at her 'evil version'. "I've been waiting all these years," she added, "You too, Anubis." The Lord of the Dead stayed unusually calm, and then shouted something in ancient Egyptian, forcing them to stop fighting as the mummies shrivel and disappear. Yugi growled, frustrated that he was so close to slitting Pharaoh's throat and dropped him on the floor; Ryou decided to leave Bakura for now, but kicked him as he remained on the ground, telling him that he'll get him next time and enjoying the sound of his painful moan; Malik angrily threw down his dagger, ignoring Marik's whimper as the blade landed one-inch away from his balls. "You managed to keep your soul untouched all this time…_Princess Saradina_," said Anubis. Pharaoh – confused and shocked at the same time – stared at her as he repeated her title; Sara sighed and looked down. "Didn't you know, Atem?" said Sara the Beast, "She's your _half-sister_!" and the guardian bit her lower lip, knowing that the truth has finally come out. "You both have the same father," explained Anubis, "After her birth, her mother was caught having an affair with another man and announced their divorce the next day. She then raised Saradina as a peasant." Seeing the guardian look even guiltier that before, Sara [the beast] continued, "Her early childhood years were happy times…until the day she _murdered_ her mother and stepfather. I'm surprised the first Millennium Item guardian decided to raise her _despite_ what she did." The guardian couldn't hold back anymore. "He was my stepfather's brother," she said, tears streaming out of her eyes as she glared at the beast and asked, "Must you bring back those terrible memories?" She then clenched her fists angrily, making them bleed due to pressure. "I was but a young and foolish child, only _7 years old_!" she admitted. Katy was shocked! "That's not true," she said as she shook her head disbelievingly, "Please tell me it's not!" The guardian only frowned in reply, admitting that whatever they said is true – every word. "My stepfather was a retired soldier and Mother was a sorceress," she explained as she looked at her bleeding hands, "I learned how to fight and use magic from them." She then closed her eyes as images of that incident flooded into her mind. "But I had no control…" she continued, "_And it lead to their death_!" and kneeled on the ground, burying her face in her hands."The truth hurts, doesn't it?" mocked Anubis as she sobbed quietly. Kaiba growled as he watched them torture Sara the Guardian with those words. "Katy…I mean, Sara…don't listen to him!" he said. "What's in the past is done! Let it go! Forget about it!" he shouted, trying to stop her from blaming herself for her own mistake. "He's right…" said Bakura as he slowly stood up, wincing due to pain, "Thinking about it only makes it worse." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Why do _you_ care?" he asked as he shoved his yami hard, "She deserves to suffer." Bakura quickly regained his balance and said, "No, she doesn't…and don't shove me!" and shoved Ryou as hard as he could. "Oh…being rough, aren't you?" smirked his hikari, secretly thinking of how he could end his life the easy way. Katy, annoyed by his rude behavior, said, "That's it! I should've done this before!" and held her hands towards the 3 hikaris, chanting a string on ancient Egyptian words as her Millennium Eye started to glow. In no time at all, the 3 boys suddenly snapped out of it, confused as they looked at their surroundings. Yugi, being the first to notice a dagger in his hand, immediately dropped it as though it was a piece of hot metal; Ryou does the same before shouting, "Ahh! It's the beast!" and quickly hid behind Bakura, whimpering quietly. "Where am I?" asked Malik, "And why do I feel so sore?" and rubbed his aching arm. "Katy!" shouted Kaiba as she fainted, catching her in time. "She overused its power," said Sara the Beast, smirking, "What an amateur," and snickered as she watched Sara's hikari lying limp in his arms. "But she did it for a good cause," said Sara the Guardian, standing up and wiping away her tears. "My friends _do_ have a good point…it's time I put the past behind me!" she added. Katy regained consciousness and said, "You guys get yourselves outta here," and gets up, nearly stumbling in the process. "Sara and I will handle these guys _alone_," she added…and then yelped as pain shot through her body, forcing her to collapse onto one knee. Using the Eye's power must have drained some of her energy in the process, thought Sara the Beast as she smiled evilly, I'll use that to my advantage, now that she's weak. Kaiba, being worried about her safety, said, "No way! I'm not leaving you here!" followed by Pharaoh saying, "You'll get yourself killed!" But their warnings were ignored as Katy shouted, "Don't worry about me!" and stood up, glaring at them right in the eyes. "Just go and save yourselves!" she added, standing next to her yami, "I'm a street fighter, remember? I can do this!" Yugi, still confused about the current situation, asked, "What the hell is going on here?" Marik replied, "We'll explain later. Let's just go!" and the boys immediately bolted out of the building, leaving Kaiba behind with Anubis and the girls. "Katy, please!" he pleaded, "You don't have to do this!" and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "No, I'm staying," she said as she pulled her hand away. Kaiba looked dumbfounded as she continued, "I was chosen by fate, Kaiba. I'm the one who's gonna end this once and for all." Her Millennium Eye glowed as she added, "Understand?" Kaiba couldn't help leaving her like this – he feels like a kid trying to leave his favourite toy in the middle of a battlefield. "Fine…" he sighed, "But take this with you," and immediately kissed her on the lips, embracing her at the same time. He then stopped and added, "I love you, Katy." She felt so touched by his sudden reaction. "I love you too, Kaiba," she whispered, teary-eyed, "Now go…get outta here and don't look back!" She watched him turn away and glance back with a sad look in his face. "Just go!" she shouted, feeling upset inside as the thought of sending her boyfriend away pierced her heart like a million needles.


	15. Blood and Fire

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blood and Fire**

After one last look at his girlfriend's sad – but determined – eyes, he bolts out of the museum, barely able to hear her shout threatening ancient Egyptian words at her opponents. He joins up with Yugi and the boys, panting. The museum is within their sight; just a few kilometers away. "Seto!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice. Mokuba ran up to him and the elder brother knelt down to hug him. "You're okay!" added the younger brother. "Mokie, what are you doing out here?" asked Kaiba, "I thought –" but was interrupted as his brother replied, "I can't go home looking like this," as he stared at his blood-stained clothes, "It'll freak everyone out." He then looked around for a certain person. "Hey, we're missing someone…where's Katy?" he asked, but his brother didn't reply. "Wait a sec!" said a shocked Yugi, "I actually _kissed_ that monster?" Pharaoh answered, "Yes, and you loved it!" and watched his hikari gag for no reason. "Something tells me that she has a crush on you," he added, trying to push away the fact of him witnessing 'that scene'. Suddenly, they all hear a _really_ loud explosion! "Great Scot!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Ryou, "The museum's in flames!" They all turned to see the building flaming in the distance. "Katy! Sara!" shouted Kaiba and Pharaoh at the same time as they all ran back towards the museum. _If the artifacts get burned, I'm going to suffer for life!_ thought Bakura. "Kaiba, don't!" shouted Malik, but the CEO hurriedly ran into the burning building before he could warn him. _Foolish mortal_, was all Marik could think as he disappeared into the fire and smoke.

Meanwhile…the Egyptian exhibit's surrounded by a wall of flames, trapping the victims inside. "Ahh!" screams Sara the Guardian as she was grabbed and tossed across the room by Anubis, knocking herself unconscious as she hits the floor. "Sara!" shouts Katy as she helplessly tries to drag herself backwards, feeling her broken bones move inside her body and the deep cuts spilling out her blood, weakening her each passing second. _Damn it…I should've listened to Kaiba when he said that I shouldn't fight_, thought Katy as Anubis and Sara the Beast corners her in one side of the room, unable to fight them off due to the pain. "It's all over…Katy Pegasus," said the beast, crushing her victim's ribs as she stepped on her chest, listening to her groan. "Finish her, my pet," ordered Anubis, and the beast starts charging some dark energy in her hand. Katy smiled weakly and said, "At least…I died trying," and braced herself for the finishing move…but then heard someone shout, "No, you're not!" A young man ran across the room and tackled Sara the Beast to the ground, pinning her down by the arms. "Don't you ever lay a fucking finger on my girl!" said an enraged CEO. Hearing his voice, Sara the Guardian regains consciousness and stands up, unnoticed by the others. "Kaiba?" shouted Katy, but was unable to say anything else as Anubis suddenly picked her up by the neck, strangling her. Sara the Beast chuckled. "What will you do now?" she asked Kaiba, "Keep me pinned down…or save your precious jewel?" Kaiba turned his eyes towards his girlfriend and saw her struggling to release herself…and then got kneed in the stomach as he got distracted and the beast pins him down in her place. "Get the fuck off me!" he shouted, trying to move out from her iron grip. Sara the Beast said, smirking, "You're so easy to read –" and then suddenly shrieked as her right ear gets cuts off, doubling over in pain as she tumbles off of Kaiba. "My ear!" she screamed as she placed her hand over that spot, trying to stop the bleeding. Kaiba looked up and saw Sara the Guardian holding Marik's dagger in her hand. "Thanks!" he commented as she helped him up. Then they both ran towards Anubis as she shouted, "Let go of my hikari!" and he watched her jump into the air and inflict a long slash down Anubis' arm, forcing him to drop Katy. "Gotcha!" shouted Kaiba as he caught her from falling, her limp body being almost too heavy for him. Sara starts chanting a long string of ancient Egyptian words...and both Anubis and Sara the Beast realized that they're unable to move! "What? What's happening?" shouted the two. _It's __back to the underworld__ for you!_ thought Sara the Guardian, and then shouted something in ancient Egyptian to finish the spell.

"No!" screams Anubis and Sara the Beast as they fall through a dark abyss that appeared below them. As soon as it closed up, the building started to rumble and debris starts falling around them. "Oh shit!" shouts Kaiba as he carries Katy and runs towards the nearest exit, while Sara the Guardian disappears into the Millennium Eye. They just managed to escape as the building collapses into rubble behind them. _We made it…_thought Kaiba, then suddenly faints due to fatigue, collapsing beside Katy on the ground. "Guys, they're over here!" shouts Yugi as he leads the boys towards the unconscious couple, with paramedics following close behind them.


	16. Katy's Dead

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Katy's Dead?**

Next day, nearly noon…Kaiba wakes up, thinking, _Ugh…where am I?_ and looked around, recognizing the walls and ceiling of a hospital. "Seto, you're awake!" said Mokuba, sitting on the bed as he watched his brother sit up slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked, and his brother replied, "I think so." He then looked at him and asked, "How long was I out?" Mokuba replied, "I dunno…I lost track of time." He then saw his brother frowning at him. "What?" he asked. "You're _still_ wearing those blood-stained clothes," replied Kaiba. "I know…" said Mokuba, "But I don't wanna leave you alone in here." He then looked up and sees Joey and Duke entering the room. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, "And where are the others?" Kaiba stares at the two boys in silence. "First answer: Yugi wanted us to check on you," replied Duke, "Second answer: Everyone, except Ryou, has gone home minutes ago." He then looked at Kaiba and said, "They told us that you went straight into the burning museum," earning a chuckle from him as he confirmed it. All of a sudden, Kaiba remembered something. "Where's Katy?" he asked, looking worried. "Chill out, Kaiba. She'll be okay…" replied Joey, but was unable to hide his uncertainty as he sweatdropped. "Well, that's what I think," he admitted. "What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" shouted Kaiba. "She's in the OR, Seto," answered his little brother. Kaiba looked at him as he continued, "She's been in there for several hours ever since we brought you here." Joey added, "One of the surgeons told us that she's got several dislocated bones, most of her organs are heavily damaged, and she's gonna be paralyzed due to a broken backbone." Duke silently mumbled, "Not to mention a serious amount of blood loss." Kaiba, shocked after hearing what the boys said, mentally tells himself to calm down and take a deep breath, praying that she's gonna be okay. They then hear someone sobbing, and saw Ryou standing at the door. "Ryou, what's wrong?" asked Mokuba. The white-haired teen responded by taking out _Katy's bangle_ from his pocket, walking over to Kaiba. "I'm sorry, Kaiba," he stuttered as he gave him the bangle, "She didn't make it."

Refusing to believe those words, Kaiba immediately gets out of bed and rushes towards the OR, startling everyone in his path. "Seto, wait!" shouts Mokuba as he chases him, followed by Joey, Duke and Ryou, who's still sobbing. Kaiba bursts into the room, startling the doctors and surgeons with his sudden appearance. _No…it can't be!_ thought Kaiba as he stared at his unconscious girlfriend and then at the heart monitor, which showed a flat line of its screen. The moment he heard the long beeping sound from the machine, he felt tears streaming down his face. "We're sorry, Mr. Kaiba…" apologized one of the doctors, "We tried our best, but her condition was too critical." Kaiba silently walked over to her bedside. "Katy…" he whispered, grasping her hand and squeezing it gently, "Don't leave me…you promised you wouldn't." The doctor sighed and said, "But she failed to keep it," and placed a hand on the CEO's shoulder. "She meant a lot to you, hasn't she?" he asked, earning a nod from Kaiba. "I'm sure you could find someone else to love," he suggested. "But it won't be the same," said Kaiba as more tears streamed down his face, "I'll never find anyone with the same qualities like her!" and suddenly started sobbing to everyone's surprise – no one has ever seen him cry. Oh boy…he's taking it rough, thought Joey as he stood at the door with the other guys. The poor guy…thought Duke as he comforts Ryou [who's still sobbing]. Seto…thought Mokuba as he walked up to his brother, grasping his free hand. He's never seen his brother act like this for a long time – the last time he behaved this way was when their father had died several years ago. "Come on, Kaiba," said Joey, "Let's get you outta here." Left with no other choice, Kaiba silently obeys and turns away from Katy.


	17. Reunited at Last

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reunited at Last**

Just as the boys were about to leave, one of the surgeons shouted, "Doctor! The patient's waking up!" Sure enough, the long beep quickly turned into short and regular sounds, followed by the deep breaths taken by Katy. "Heart rate stable…pulse stable…she's coming back," said another surgeon. Kaiba immediately walked back to her, just in time to watch her open her eyes. "Katy?" he asked, earning a groan as a reply. "Katy, say something," he said, and she looked at him. "Your eyes…" she whispered, smiling, "Have you been crying?" Kaiba, feeling his heart leap for joy, replied, "Yeah…" and wiped away his tears, smiling back at her. Mokuba, hearing her voice, appeared beside him. "Hey Mokie…!" she said, and the younger Kaiba couldn't help but smile back at her. The other three boys walked into the room. "You're alive…" said Ryou as he stopped sobbing, "Thank heavens!" and wiped away his tears with some tissue. "I just met my _real parents_…" said Katy, "They said 'hi' to you, guys." Joey chuckled and said, "Sweet!" and watched her suddenly fall unconscious. "Katy?" he asked, slightly frightened about losing her like that. "Don't worry, she just fell asleep," assured one of the doctors. "Now, if you'll excuse us…" he requested, making some hand gestures to show the boys out of the room. Duke understood and led the boys out of the OR. 'Thanks, Sara…I owe you one,' said Katy through their mind link. 'You're welcome…' replied Sara, 'Now get some rest, my dear hikari.'

Half an hour later…Kaiba sits on a chair next to Katy's bed in a different room, slowly stroking her blond-and-brown hair. Katy had plaster casts on her arms and legs, a back brace, and a needle in her left hand for blood transfusion. The other boys went home 15 minutes ago. Looking up, Kaiba sees a familiar person entering the room. "Pegasus?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" The visitor just answered, "I saw the news earlier, Kaiba Boy…so I came here to ask if it's all true." He then looked at the teenage girl lying motionless on the bed…and his eyes widened a little as he recognized her face. "Little Princess?" he asked. Hearing his voice, Katy opened her eyes and replied, "Daddy? Is that you?" Kaiba said, "I didn't know you had a nickname," and sees his girlfriend trying to get up. "Katy, don't. You're paralyzed," he said, shocking Pegasus when he heard the last word. _Is this __really__ the same girl I once knew?_ he wondered. "I'll explain later," said Kaiba, pressing a button on the side of the bed to make Katy sit up. After thanking her boyfriend for what he did, she looked at her adopted father and said, "What's wrong? Don't you remember me?" when she saw the confused look in his eyes. "I'm not sure…" he answered, "But there's one way to find out," and carefully moved her hair, exposing the back of her neck. There – as clear as day – was a small tattoo of a purple kitten. Kaiba followed his gaze and said, "You didn't tell me you had a tattoo on your nape," and she giggled in reply. "How long has it been there?" he asked, and Pegasus answered [smiling], "I gave it to her as a birthday present when she was 3 years old." Katy then apologized for not telling her boyfriend about it – she forgot after all those years – but Kaiba smiled and said that it's okay; it's cute for someone like her. "Oh, Little Princess…" said Pegasus as he stoked her hair, "I'm terribly sorry about leaving you like that all those years ago. I didn't –" but stopped as he sees the Millennium Eye, trailing off when he was about to ask about it. Katy tells him that what he's looking at is actually the same thing he had…and then yawned as sleep began to take over her. Chuckling, Kaiba tells her to get some sleep – she needed it anyway. Katy smiled as he kissed her forehead and Kaiba puts the bed back into its original position. "Pegasus, I need to talk to you," he said as he pulled the blanket over his girlfriend, who had fallen asleep. "Alright…I'm listening," whispered Pegasus.

Kaiba starts telling him everything, from Katy's life in Egypt (according to the video he watched) to yesterday's incident, summarizing it to waste less time. Finally, he added, "And…I'm crazily in love with her," and blushed, causing Pegasus to chuckle. "Looks like Little Princess isn't a little girl anymore," said Pegasus, then asked, "Kaiba, what's this _video_ you told me about?" Kaiba smirked, then answered, "You'll see…" as he listened to Katy's soft breathing.


	18. Recovering

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Recovering**

Next day…the sun shines upon Katy's face, resulting in waking up the 17-year-old from her beauty sleep. _Stupid sun…bring the moon back!_ thought Katy as she blinked her eyes repeatedly, since she's unable to turn away. "Not an early morning person, are you?" asked Saradina as she appeared beside her, who then went to the window and closed the blinds. Katy breathed a sigh of relief…and then her stomach growled. "Just great," she said, slightly unhappy. Her yami giggled and said, "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Of course, you'll be hungry." Just then, the door opened and a nurse came in, bringing with her a tray of food. "Good morning, Miss Pegasus," she greeted, "How are you feeling today?" and placed the food on the table. Katy smiled and answered, "I'm fine…just a little hungry, that's all." The nurse agreed, saying that she needs to rebuild her strength anyway. A knock on the door is heard, and two familiar boys are seen standing at the doorway. "Atem! Yugi!" greeted the two girls, and the boys returned the greeting as they entered the room. "Well, I should be going now. Enjoy your breakfast!" said the nurse before patting the patient on the head and leaving the room to the 4 people. "You finally woke up!" said Pharaoh, "I was getting worried that you'd never will." Sara, sensing her half-brother's reaction, smirked and said, "Atem, you worry too much," and walked over to the food tray, picking it up and sitting next to her hikari. Slightly blushing, Pharaoh replied, "No, I don't," and watched as his half-sister fed Katy. "Yes, you do," countered Sara, and the two half-siblings kept exchanging 'yes' and 'no' answers until she said, "Just admit it, Atem!" He could tell that he's been beaten. "Okay, maybe a little," he admitted. "Oh really?" asked a suspicious guardian as she raised her eyebrow; helps Katy drink her milk. Sighing, he answered, "Alright, alright…I was so worried, I couldn't sleep last night." Sara giggled, satisfied that her half-brother is actually concerned about her hikari's life. Yugi just realized something. "Wait a sec…" he said, "You two don't mind being half-siblings?" His yami replied, "It's okay, Yugi. We already discussed it yesterday." Just then, another knock is heard on the door. "Hey guys!" greeted Mokuba as he entered the room, walking up to Katy and kissing her on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, and she replied, "Still paralyzed, but I feel much better than yesterday." As if he could tell how worried the kid is, Yugi says, "Don't worry, Mokuba. Her paralysis is temporary." A doctor comes into the room. "Ah...you're wide awake!" he said, smiling. He then checks his clipboard and asked, "Miss Katy Pegasus, I presume?" His patient confirmed that it's her. "Okay…" he said, "You'll be having weekly appointments in the physical therapy department." He then looked at her and continued, "That would be in a week or two from today. Till then, I'll be checking your progress with x-rays and daily routine check-ups. Am I understood?" Katy, being a little impatient about leaving the hospital already, accepted everything he said without any complaints. She then giggled like a little girl as the doctor patted her head gently. "Good," he said, "We'll start with the x-rays after lunch," and left the room. "Well, Pharaoh and I have to get going," said Yugi, "We're gonna hang out with the gang at the mall." Pharaoh added, "Get well soon, Katy!" and the two boys left the room as Katy said, "Bye, take care!" As soon as they're gone, she realized that she's gonna be _stuck_ in the hospital for a while. Mokuba just shrugged and said, "At least you get plenty of attention!" and the three laughed at his comment.

Later that day…Kaiba and Pegasus are observing x-ray pictures of Katy's skeleton. "As you can see, gentlemen, her skeleton is broken into hundreds of fragments. Fortunately, they didn't move too far from their original positions," explained the doctor, indicating those broken bones with a laser. _That must've been one hell of a fight_, thought Kaiba. "My poor Little Princess…" said Pegasus, noticing how fragile his daughter had become after years of not seeing her. "I can't believe she managed to survive," he said as he looked at Kaiba, "But how?" The CEO shrugged and answered, "Let's just say, 'She's one _lucky_ girl'." The doctor continued, "Anyway, as I was saying…patients with this condition take 2 or 3 years to recover. However, thanks to new medical procedures, she'll be up and about in 1 or 2 months – no side effects, no scars." He then looked at her adopted father and said, "Your daughter is the _first_ to receive that treatment." Kaiba just realized what he just said. "You mean you never tried it before?" The doctor replied, "Well, we tested it on animals. And since the results are better than we hoped, we decided to use it on her." He further added that there was _no other option_ at the time, scratching his head nervously as he said it. "I see," said Pegasus, still slightly shocked by the fact that his own adopted daughter nearly killed herself in a situation. A nurse comes in, pushing a wheelchair. "Should I bring the patient back to her room?" she asked, and the doctor nodded in agreement. "Be very gentle – she's as fragile as a porcelain doll," he warned, and the nurse agreed and left the room.

Two weeks later…"Okay, Miss Pegasus. Now that your bones are fully recovered, it's time to get these off and start with some simple exercises," said the doctor as he removed the casts and back brace, then – assisted by Joey and Tristan – helps her get into a wheelchair. Within minutes, they reached the physical therapy department. "Whoa…this place is huge!" said Joey as they stepped into the humongous room and the doctor stopped the wheelchair in front of someone familiar. Joey instantly recognized her. "Serenity?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" asked Tristan, and the doctor replied, "She decided to volunteer in helping Katy until her two months are up." Smiling, Katy pulls Serenity gently towards her and hugged the brown-haired girl. "I missed you…" she said, earning a giggle from her friend. Sara couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at her hikari. "Katy…your arms…your neck…" she said as she began to smile, "You can move them!" Katy looked confused…but then released Serenity and flexes her arms and neck. "Well, what do you know…" she said, but frowned as she tried to move her legs. "_But I still can't walk_," she sulked. "Don't be upset…" said Serenity, "You'll be able to move on your own in no time!" and Katy quickly cheered up. "Alright," said the doctor as he clasped his hands together, "I have another patient waiting. See you!" and left the group. Joey and Tristan are busy looking around, sharing comments about the place looking like a 'gym' or a 'health club' from their own point of view. "Okay, let's get started!" announced Serenity, "Sara, a little help here?" and the young woman agreed to do so.

Meanwhile…Kaiba parks his car and gets out, followed by his little brother. "Joey said that Katy's gonna practice walking today," said Mokuba as they head into the hospital. After asking for directions to the physical therapy department, the two brothers immediately turned and walked away. A few minutes later, they reached their destination. "There they are!" said Kaiba as he watched Katy being assisted by her yami and Serenity, while Joey and Tristan are playing with cards on the floor. "Okay, here goes," he heard his girlfriend say as she gripped the parallel bars. She then tried to step forward…and nearly loses her balance! "Be careful," warned Serenity, and the patient nodded and continued her task. "Hey guys! What's up?" asked the Kaiba brothers as they walked up to them. Katy sees her boyfriend and smiled…but then fell onto the soft padding below as she called out his name. Serenity gasped. "I'm okay!" claimed Katy, and Kaiba helped her up so she could continue. "She's recovering quickly, isn't she?" he whispered to Sara, and she nodded in agreement. "Keep going, Katy. You're doing great!" encouraged Serenity. Joey and Tristan don't seem to be paying attention to the girls, though. "Got any aces?" asked Joey, and Tristan replied, "Go fish." His friend takes a card from the pack…and cheered! "Oh, come on!" said an annoyed Tristan. "I got what I wanted! I –" sang Joey, who was then tackled by his friend and the two of them began to wrestle playfully on the floor. _Why am I not surprised?_ Wondered Mokuba as he watched them, sweatdropping.

Later that night…Joey, Tristan and Serenity went home, while the Kaiba brothers stayed with Katy and Sara. They were just talking with each other when another visitor arrived. "Daddy!" exclaimed a smiling Katy before she hugged him close, "I _knew_ you'd come today!" Pegasus chuckled and said, "Looks like someone missed me so much," and she giggled in reply. "I've got something for you, Little Princess!" he announced, showing her a big teddy bear, "Something to cuddle with at bedtime." Taking his present, she thanked him as she hugged the bear close to herself. Her boyfriend checked the time. "Okay, we'd better get going," said Kaiba, "Another tight schedule tomorrow." Mokuba looked disappointed, saying that he doesn't want to leave Katy in her room. She giggled and told the kid, "Mokie, I'm not going anywhere for at least 2 months. You can still visit me at anytime." Sara fluffed up the pillows and tells her hikari that it's time for her to sleep – she's got another check-up tomorrow. "See you…" greeted Kaiba before he kissed her on the lips, "I'll try to come back tomorrow," and the Katy nodded as she watched the Kaiba brothers leave the room. "Goodnight, Katy," wished Sara, disappearing into the Millennium Eye. Now that they're alone, Pegasus asked, "Little Princess?" and continued as she looked at him, "Want to hear a bedtime story?" Feeling like a little girl again, she made herself comfortable and replied, "Okay, Daddy." Her adopted father couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior. "Very well, then," he agreed.


	19. Daddy's Leaving

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Daddy's Leaving**

Two months have finally passed, and Katy looks as good as new! After checking out of the hospital, Katy leads her father to Domino City Park and is surprised to find all her friends there, waiting for her – except for one thing. "Where's Kaiba and Mokuba?" asked Katy. Duke answered, "He couldn't come right now, but he promised to meet you here in a few hours." Katy shrugged, knowing that her boyfriend probably got a meeting today. "Yugi, get down from there! You'll fall!" ordered Pharaoh, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Relax, Pharaoh," said Yugi as he began to climb a tree, "I can handle this." Katy and Saradina stood there, watching him – everyone else was doing the same. "I climbed higher things than that, you know," said Katy. "Like what?" asked her yami, and she answered [without hesitation], "Pyramids," causing her yami to look at her. "I managed to climb all the way to the top when I was 8," she added, much to Sara's surprise at realizing what her hikari could do at that age. "Aren't you too _young_ to do that?" asked Ryou, and Katy answered [smirking], "I was one adventurous little girl." By this time, Yugi had made himself comfortable on a tree branch. "How's the view?" she asked. Yugi's amazed as he looked at the horizon, and then looked down at his friends as he replied, "You guys look so tiny from up here!" Pharaoh, however, still ordered him to get down…but his hikari refused to obey him and started dangling by his feet. "Yugi!" he shouted, worried that he might lose his balance any moment. "Oh boy. I think he's gone hyper," said Joey and Tristan, sweatdropping at the sight. Téa, being unusually calm about this situation, giggled and said, "Don't worry, Pharaoh. He used to play on jungle gyms before." Malik asked, "What's a jungle gym?" but was unable to get an answer as they heard the sound of a branch cracking – it was the same branch Yugi was currently sitting on! Frightened, Yugi immediately climbed down from the tree. "That was close," he commented as he looked at the weak branch, and Pharaoh couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that his hikari is safe from further harm. "Um…Katy?" asked Ryou, "After you climbed the pyramid, how did you get down?" She replied, "By helicopter – everyone was too scared to climb up themselves," and snickered quietly, recalling that her 'rescuers' were 'scaredycats'. Mai then asked if they should all head to the nearest restaurant for a snack – she was a little hungry anyway. "As long as I get to steal –" mumbled Bakura, but he was interrupted as Ryou glared at him. "Bakura…" he warned as his yami sweatdropped, "You wouldn't want _that_ to happen again, right?" Confused, Serenity asked what he was talking about. "He ended up in prison after stealing Ishizu's Millennium Necklace," answered Marik, saying it quickly to avoid being embarrassed. "And it took his hikari _5 hours_ to bail him out," continued Malik. Serenity said that it didn't sound too bad, until Bakura told her the real truth about his 'incident': he was locked behind bars with a bunch of _gay criminals_ for 5 hours! Duke suddenly burst out laughing. "You were stuck in a room of gay people?" he exclaimed, causing Bakura to blush and sweatdrop as he said it out loud for all to hear. _So that explains why he looked so messed up…__with lipstick marks on his body_, thought Pharaoh, remembering how the tomb robber looked that day. "Anyway, let's go have some lunch," said Pegasus, "Little Princess must be hungry." Duke and Mai suddenly looked confused as they asked, "Little…Princess…?" and Pegasus cleared it up when he said that it's his daughter's nickname. Not wanting to waste any more time, they headed to a restaurant of their choice.

A few hours later…Katy and Pegasus are back in Domino City Park, watching the setting sun as they listen to the sound of birds chirping. Then they heard 3 familiar voices…recognizing them, Sara appeared beside Katy and called out, "Over here, boys!" and the 3 of them walked over to Kaiba, Yugi and Pharaoh. Katy exclaimed, "Hey Kaiba!" as they hugged each other, happy to see her boyfriend again. "Hey Princess!" he greeted back, smiling as he looked at her. "Glad you finally got out of that hospital," he added. "Yeah," she replied, "I was getting tired of the same scenery anyway," and the couple started kissing each other on the lips. "Get a room, you two!" said Yugi after a few seconds of watching them, causing the two to break it up. "Sorry…can't resist," apologized Kaiba as they blushed. Katy said that it was okay, giggling at the fact that they were making out in front of them. She then realized something. "You called me 'Princess'!" she said to Kaiba. He shrugged and replied, "Must've slipped out," and they both chuckled; they snuggled closer to each other. Pegasus smiled and said, "Aww…Kaiba Boy and Little Princess look so cute together!" Katy couldn't help but say, "Dad…!" as he said it, but then decided to forget about it as she watched Sara play with Yugi and Pharaoh. "You can't catch me!" mocked Yugi, but then Pharaoh tagged him while he didn't notice. "Too bad, Yugi!" he mocked back, and then watched his hikari tag his half-sister. "What?" asked the confused Guardian, who then saw the boys laughing at her as they ran in opposite directions. "Get back here!" she shouted, as she started chasing them. Pegasus then said, "Katy, I'm leaving tonight. Are you sure you're not coming?" His adopted daughter replied, "Dad, I'm not little anymore," and hugged him as she continued, "I'll come over and visit. I promise!" He sighed as he heard that, and then said, "Alright…I'm going to miss you, Little Princess," and stroked her blond-and-brown hair. Kaiba could tell that his old rival didn't want to leave his daughter alone – he's only been with her for two months – so he said, "Don't worry Pegasus. As long as I'm around, she's safe." Pegasus smiled, understanding that Katy's in good hands. "Very well…" he said, "I'm counting on you, Kaiba Boy," and the CEO nodded in agreement. "And Katy," he added, "Stay out of trouble, okay?" and she replied by flashing him an assuring smile. "Good girl," he commented.


	20. Sweet and Sexy Love

**The Demon Within The Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sweet and Sexy Love**

That night…the couple watches Pegasus sail away, waving them goodbye. After that, Kaiba leads his girlfriend to his limousine. Yugi and Pharaoh already went home some time ago. "Driver, take us home," said Kaiba, winking at Katy; she raised an eyebrow. As soon as the car started to move, Katy asked, out of curiosity, "Why are we heading straight to your place? Shouldn't I be dropped off first?" Deep down, he knew she'd ask him that question. "Katy, a girl like yourself shouldn't be living in an apartment," he answered as he moved closer to her, "So while you were in the hospital, I had your stuff moved over to my place." Katy somehow got the picture. "You want me…to move in with you?" she asked, and Kaiba nodded in reply. "You're so sweet…!" she said as she cuddled him; Kaiba laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "I'd do _anything_ for you, Princess," he said, and Katy purred like a kitten as he kissed her on the forehead. "We've arrived, sir," announced the driver as he parked the car; gets out and opens the door for his passengers. "Have a good evening, Mr. Kaiba. You too, Miss Pegasus," he said, and then got back into the limousine and drove it into a garage. "Come on, Katy!" said an excited CEO.

Taking her by the hand, he shows her around his mansion. They eventually arrived to her bedroom, which had an ancient Egyptian interior design to distinguish it from the other rooms. "I had a little help in order to make this room _special_," said Kaiba. Katy was admiring the design of her new king-sized bed when she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist, then giggled as she looked down at Mokuba. "You're finally gonna live with us! That's so cool!" said Mokuba. Katy asked, "Why do you look so…hyperactive?" and he answered, "I just had some candy bars, chocolate milkshake, marshmallows, more candy bars…" and so on. Kaiba softly chuckled, then said, "I _knew_ he'd stick his head in the kitchen and help himself to some confectionery. Kids…" then watches his little brother run out of Katy's room.

Some time later…Katy, Sara and the Kaiba brothers are in the living room, watching a movie. Mokuba suddenly fell asleep without them noticing, while Sara decided to go to bed early. Kaiba gently picked up his little brother and went to his room, carefully changing him out of his clothes and (with Katy's help) puts his pyjamas on. After tucking Mokuba in bed, they went to their own rooms to change into their pyjamas. Katy was just brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. Putting down her hairbrush, she quietly answered the door. "Kaiba, what –" she began, but she was interrupted as he said, "Just call me Seto from now on…" and quickly glanced at Sara before returning his gaze to Katy. "Okay, _Seto_…" she said, "Why aren't you asleep yet?" Kaiba scratched his head nervously as he thought about his answer. "I dunno…" he said, "I suddenly had the urge to have a quick snack before going to bed. Wanna join?" After thinking for a while, she accepted his offer and the two headed straight for the kitchen. As they were having some chocolate ice cream, Kaiba said, "You got some chocolate on your skin." Katy asked, "Really?" and was about to wipe it off…when Kaiba suddenly licked it off instead, causing her to giggle at this contact. He snickered, "I had no idea that you taste like chocolate," and suddenly presses his lips onto hers; pushes his tongue into her mouth and started playing with hers. "Seto…" said Katy as he stopped, "You taste like chocolate too." She then smirked as she added, "My favourite flavour…" Kaiba then said to her, "Princess, I want you to go to my room and wait there. I'll catch up once I'm…uh…done in the kitchen," and winked at her. Agreeing to his request, she turned away…but looked back and said, "Don't take too long."

As soon as she walked out of the kitchen, Kaiba grabs some whipped cream and chocolate syrup, mixing them together in a bowl. Then he quickly cleans up the table and carries the bowl in his hands, making sure that he didn't make any noise. Entering his room, Kaiba sees his girlfriend standing at the window, looking at the beautiful night sky. Kaiba puts the bowl down, then closes and locks the bedroom door, making Katy turn around and face him. "Still hungry?" she asked as she looked at the bowl of whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Kaiba sat on his king-sized bed and said, "Come here, Princess," and she quietly obeyed him. As soon as she sat right beside him, he gently pushed her down and made her lie flat on her back. "I always wanted to do this," he said as he got on top of her. "Seto…?" asked the curious 17-year-old girl as she watched him dip his fingers into the bowl and smeared the stuff on her face, "What are you –" but was unable to finish talking as he licked her face clean, making her giggle. "I get it now…" she said. "You do?" asked Kaiba, and got answered by having their positions switched so that she's on top of him. She then smeared the stuff on his mouth…and he was about to lick it off himself when she leaned forward and ran her tongue over them; he wraps his arms around her waist. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Katy as they looked at the bowl. "Oh, hell yeah…" replied Kaiba.

Both of them stood up and looked seductively into each other's eyes…then started taking each other's pyjamas off, leaving Kaiba in his black boxers and Katy in her black bra and panties. She then gets onto his bed and lies down, gesturing him to come over. He immediately obeys and positions himself on top of her, and was about to reach for the bowl when she grabbed his arm. "What is it, Princess?" he asked, only to hear her sigh in reply. "Is something wrong?" he added. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," said Katy, looking away as she continued, "And what if Dad finds out?" Kaiba could easily tell that she's scared and nervous. "Katy," he said as he made her look at him, "I know what you're thinking. It's okay…I promise I'll be gentle. This is my first time, anyway." Katy agreed that it's her 'first time' as well, but she still had another doubt. "But what if –" she started, but Kaiba – as though he knew what she was about to say – placed a finger over her mouth and said, "Even if you did become pregnant, it's okay." He then removed his finger as he added, "I'll explain everything." Katy asked, "Are you _really_ sure that you'll handle such a situation?" and Kaiba nodded in reply. "And I'm sure everyone else will understand," he continued. Katy smiled, saying that she feels much better after getting it off her chest. "Good!" said Kaiba as he smiled back, dipping his finger into the bowl. "Are you ready?" he asked, and she [seductively] replied, "Bring it on…Kaiba Boy," and he snickered upon hearing that.

After coating his fingers with the whipped cream/chocolate mixture, he spreads it on her stomach, forming a heart shape. Then he starts to lick it off, causing Katy to moan at this contact. He then spreads it on himself, and she reacts by switching their positions and starts licking Kaiba's stomach, enjoying the sound of her boyfriend's moan as her tongue glides over his skin. "Is it just me…or is it getting _hot_ in here?" he said as they both blushed from being slightly aroused. "Hey, I wanted to say that," she answered, and Kaiba switched their position once again; Katy blushed some more as she felt something hard poking her stomach. "Let's keep going," said Kaiba, sliding a hand underneath his girlfriend as he unclasped her bra, removing and tossing it away. "Who needs that?" he asked as he stared at her breasts; Katy couldn't help but snicker a she felt herself being turned on. "Mmm…feels good," she said as Kaiba started to coat her nipples with the stuff; gasping as he started to lick each of them clean, starting with one and followed by the other; she moaned louder than usual. "I'm getting a little impatient," said Kaiba as he removed her panties, tossing them away. "So am I," she said, slipping her hand into his boxers, grasping his cock. "Let's see what's down _there_," she said as she switched their positions and took off his boxers, tossing them away just as he did to her panties. "Whoa…it's _huge_," she commented, earning a smirk form her boyfriend. He then watched her position herself, smiling evilly as she looked at him. Kaiba nodded, showing her that what she's thinking is exactly what he wants her to do. "Okay," she said.

Katy quickly licks the tip, then slowly engulfs his manhood into her hot, wet mouth and starts sucking on it, running her tongue randomly all over his cock. "Aah…" moans Kaiba as he grasps the bedsheet with one hand and entangles his fingers in her hair with the other, pushing himself further inside. He moans even louder as she starts pumping his balls with her hands, feeling his hard member throb each second, signaling his release. "Katy…!" screams Kaiba as he reached his climax, while Katy swallowed his seed down her throat. She then moves back to his mouth and kisses him, allowing him to taste her mouth's insides. "My turn," mumbles Kaiba, then switches positions and grabs the bowl of whipped cream and chocolate syrup, pouring its remaining contents on her thighs. Using both hands, he spreads it evenly over her smooth skin…then bends down and licks it off, getting closer and closer to her clit. "Almost there…" moaned Katy. Kaiba then propped her legs onto his shoulders, making her look curiously at him. "It's easier this way," he said, and then started licking her clit before she could say anything else. "Aah...!" gasped Katy as she grasped the bedsheet with both hands, panting quickly from this wonderful experience. He then stopped licking and pushed his finger into her opening, satisfied that she's wet enough to slip through. _Must…not…scream…! _thought Katy, feeling two fingers inside her as she moaned. "I think you need _one more_," said Kaiba, inserting a _third_ finger. She suddenly gasped, and he knew that he had touched her 'sweet spot'. He then took out his fingers and licked them clean, allowing her legs to fall on either side of him. "Why'd you stop?" asked an annoyed Katy, and he answered, "'Stop'? I was just getting started," and positioned himself between her legs, touching her opening with his hard and erect member. "Come on, Princess…" he taunted, "Say it!" Katy mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her. "I said…" began Katy, taking a deep breath as she continued, "Just fuck me, Seto! I can't wait any longer!" Kaiba smirked as he said, "That's better!" knowing that this was the answer he was waiting for.

Kaiba slowly pushes himself in, feeling her walls close in on his cock. "Seto…it hurts…it's too big," whimpers Katy, closing her eyes tightly. "Calm down, Katy…just try to relax," whispers Kaiba as he slowly pulls out, then pushes back in. Within seconds, Katy's muscles relax as she picks up his rhythm, wrapping her legs around him as he starts rocking slowly on top of her. "Open your eyes, Princess. I wanna look at you," said Kaiba, and Katy slowly opened her eyes. "You can go faster if you want to," said Katy, and Kaiba immediately picks up his speed. Both of them started to sweat and pant, knowing that their releases are getting closer with each passing second. Kaiba felt as if he's about to burst, but decided to wait for Katy. Then , right on cue, they reached their climaxes at the same time. "Seto…!" screams Katy as she feels him squirt inside her while Kaiba moans in pleasure, both of the enjoying this experience. Now that he spent most of his energy, Kaiba slowly pulled out and asked, "How was that?" and collapsed beside Katy, both of them panting from exhaustion. "It felt…_I dunno what to say_," she replied, snuggling close to him as she smiled. "I don't mind doing it again sometime," she added. Kaiba pulled the blanket over themselves, covering up their nude bodies. "I hope Mokuba didn't hear us," he said. "I hope Sara didn't either…" added Katy, "We were _kinda_ loud." Kaiba smirked and said, "Who cares?" and wrapped his arm around her. "As long as we enjoyed that, it doesn't matter what they've got to say. As for Mokie…well, better if he doesn't know yet," he added. They then kissed each other, smiling. "Goodnight, Seto. I love you…" she said. "I love you too, Princess…sleep tight," he replied, both falling asleep in each other's arms.

And so, the next day…"Is it just me, or do I smell chocolate syrup and whipped cream in here?" asked Mokuba, only to notice a hint of red in Kaiba and Katy's cheeks. "Looks like someone's been _naughty_ last night," remarked Sara. Kaiba looked at Katy, who shrugged in reply. "There are times when people are not _always_ innocent. Right, Seto?" asked Katy, and Kaiba answered, "I dunno. You were pretty _innocent_ last night," and the two burst out laughing. Sara and Mokuba just shrugged at each other and walked away, leaving the couple making-out behind them.

**The END!**


End file.
